Into the Fire
by LLAngel
Summary: Takes place directly after S5. Atem chooses to stay after losing the duel. However just when they believe life is peaceful, thats when it comes crashing down. All new evil has their sights set on Yugi, but what lengths will they go to to obtain him? And what will his friends need to overcome to bring him back? Death, violence and sex. Atem/Yugi heavily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is one of many current WIP's I have running at the moment, however also one of my longest and most worked on. I have big plans for this one so it's likely to be updated as much as I can but life does get very busy. I just wanted to throw out there a few warnings for this series: this is my darkest series I have going. There's going to be death, blood, violence and sex. Some people may not agree with what I choose to do in this series so keep in mind when going into this series that it is going to get dark and intense. I will however lighten it up between the dark bits so there's also fun and romance as well. I will also warn that I may change/add cards to the duels to fit the story, however I will be doing research on cards I may need if I can. The Shippings in this are Atem/Yugi, Mai/Joey. I haven't included more yet but as I do you'll find out. With that, if you're still reading this despite the warnings then I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you guys think of the story and where it's going. :) **

***

The light of the spirit realm blinded them as the door opened, calling to Atem like a hypnotizing song. He stood before the door, resolute and content. He had completed his destiny, Yugi had overcome his fears and weaknesses and was now able to live without his help, and the world was now safe. He could rest easy if he only walked through these doors.

But as he listened to Joey's speech he felt … sad. He didn't want to rest. Hes been waiting for this moment for 5000 years and yet now it was here and his tasks were done he felt like… he wanted to stay.

What… if he were to. If he didn't walk through the door what would happen?

"What is wrong my Pharoah?" He heard a womans voice sing in his mind. It was the Creator of Light… without a doubt.

"I… I was wondering what would happen, if I were to stay? Would it even be possible?" He asked the voice.

"You're destiny was to recover your memory to defeat Zorc once and for all, and finally complete the test of the Millenium puzzle to determine if you were meant to be free or remain inside it. You completed the test and have been set free, which means you may finally pass on and rest."

"Yes but now that I'm free of the puzzle, must I walk through those doors?"

"No my Pharoah. But know that if you choose to stay, you cannot change your mind. If you choose to rest, all you will know is peace."

"Atem?" Yugi asked.

"What's wrong bud?" Joey asked.

"I … dont want to go." Atem said quietly.

"But Pharoah, it's been 5000 years, you've waited so long." Tristan said in amazement.

Atem turned to them and smiled.

"I've waited 5000 years to regain my memory, not to go to sleep. But… if this world has no room for me then I will rest." Atem said, looking back to the light.

"Atem…" Yugi said. Atem looked back to him expectantly. Yugi smiled and raised his fist to his chest for strength. "Follow your heart." He finished.

Atem smiled deeply, his heart fluttering. He tells Yugi to do this all the time, and now he was telling it to him. He knew what he was to do.

He turned back to the light, took in a deep breathe to calm his nerves and looked into the light.

"I wish to stay." He declared to the Creator.

"Very well. Then it is within my power my Pharoah to bestow upon you one final gift." The Creator sang.

Arms of light from the Spirit Door crept towards him, engulfing him in warmth and penetrating his clothes and skin. He feared it at first, believing it would pull him in but he trusted the Creator to understand his wish.

Soon though he felt fresh, rejuvenated and new. His skin was invigorated, sensitive to the air around him and his clothes felt lighter on his body. As the light faded from him he looked down at his body to see his Egyptian Pharoah garb and his tanned skin. He felt it, and saw it but he couldn't believe it… his original body.

"My Pharoah, you have been bestowed upon you your original body as Pharoah of Egypt. To live in this world you must have a body of your own. Know that with this decision, you may not pass on until the end of your natural days."

"I understand." Atem said with a warm smile.

The door began to close and the light slowly left the room. The air settled and it was done.

He was alive, outside of the puzzle and with his friends.

"Atem…?" Yugi squeaked.

"I dont believe it?" Joey said in dismay.

"Does this mean?" Tea began to ask.

Atem turned to face them, smiling widely.

"I'm staying. If you'll have me." He said happily.

Yugi was the first to react, running to and jumping up to cling his arms around his neck, pushing him against the door but too happy to care. Atem laughed and pet his hair behind tears of joy of his own. Yugi was unintelligible as he cried into his chest as his friends came over to rejoice as well.

"Are you sure man? Do you know what you just gave up?" Joey asked. He was crying too though, beyond happy.

"I do. But I also know what I gained as well Joey. I never got to live a life of my own. While I was Pharoah my life was dedicated to my country, and even after I was coordinated I wasn't Pharoah for long thanks to Zorc. But now… now I have a chance to live a life, with my dear friends."

Yugi pulled himself off him then, wiping his tears away and laughing.

"Is this real?" He asked happily.

"Yes Yugi, this is real." He giggled.

"If you dorks are done with your freaky light shows I've got a company to run, so if you want a free ride home then hurry up." Kaiba announced as he walked back towards the stairs.

Yugi stood and offered Atem a hand up and he took it warmly. It felt strange to touch Yugi like this. Any other time he had touched the boy one of them had been in spirit form. The first time their skin had touched had been in Atems memories but there was so much going on he barely had time to take that in. Now though, he had all the time in the world to absorb this sensation.

They left the tomb together, met with Ishizu, Marik and Odion who were very shocked to see him, each kneeling deeply before him until he lifted them up humbly.

"You do not need to do that. There's no room in this world for Pharoahs anymore. I am no more than Atem, a modern day Egyptian."

"Well.. if it's not too bold to say Pharoah...uhh, Atem… if you're going to be a modern day Egyptian then you're going to need different clothes." Marik said with a smile.

Atem looked down at his clothes, a thin cloth skirt, royal silk Cape and golden jewellery. Yes.. he wouldn't fit in dressed like this though he was hesitant to be rid of his attire.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something for him to change into. First let us take the fairy back." Ishizu said.

That night Yugi found Atem alone on the deck, watching the moons reflection on the water as they sailed. His Cape fluttered in the wind behind him and his hair swayed gently behind him.

"Atem… may I join you?" Yugi asked him as he approached. Atem smiled and gestured for him to come over.

"Of course Yugi. You know you don't have to ask."

They stood in calm silence, simply enjoying each others company. This was nice. They had done this before but never together like this. Something crossed Yugi's thoughts though, and it was playing on his mind. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"What's on your mind Yugi?" Atem asked gently. He couldn't fool him. He should have known.

"I was just… wondering about your decision to stay."

"Yes?"

"You said you never had a life of your own but now you have that chance."

"I did say that. And I meant it. Yugi you've seen my past, experienced it first hand. I never had a full life… but now I can."

"I'm happy for you Atem, and I'm so happy you chose this. I wont deny I hoped to lose against you so that you could stay. That may have been selfish of me but I cant deny what I wanted. Still I dueled you with everything I had, for your sake. I just… I cant help but wonder if there was another reason you chose to stay."

Atem smiled. He knew where this was going. The thought had crossed his mind too, so he wasn't surprised it occurred to Yugi.

"Yugi. That test was for you as well and you passed with flying colours. I know with all my heart you are capable now of living your life without me. If I had chosen to pass on I would have done so knowing I had nothing to fear or worry about, that whatever challenges you faced you wouldn't need me anymore. I won't deny you and our friends are a big part of what helped me make my decision, but I made it knowing that even if I chose differently you would have been fine."

Yugi smiled happily, feeling relieved at this answer.

"Good. I was worried that perhaps you might have given up your chance to pass on just for our sakes."

"No Yugi. Like I said though you did influence my decision though. If you and the others hadn't been such incredible friends I probably wouldn't want to stay as much as I do."

Yugi laughed bashfully. "Well… we try."

Atem touched his hand, holding it firmly.

"Yugi, thank you. While it's just us I know I can say this. Thank you. You are the best friend I could have ever dreamed of and I am so proud and honored to have met you. You have done more for me than I could have imagined. I cannot express my gratitude to you Yugi. Thank you."

Yugi blushed heavily and smiled.

"Its okay Atem. Really. I couldn't let you do this on your own anyway, even if you didn't need my help. What I said in the tomb was true though. You helped me become the person I am today, without you I wouldn't have had the friends I have, the dueling skills I have or the courage to do half of the things I've done. You've helped me more than you know Atem, so helping you achieve what you've achieved was nothing special." Yugi said.

"It is very special to me, Yugi." Atem said warmly.

"YUGI, ATEM!" Joey called from the door of the boat waving to them. They turned to see him, smiling. "COME INSIDE, WE'RE CELEBRATING!"

"Shall we?" Atem asked.

"Yep!"


	2. Chapter 2

For the next 2 months that they had returned from Egypt, Atem had settled in nicely. He took to helping Grandpa with the shop while Yugi looked into courses for after his schooling. They had missed so much over the years but with his title and connections he had opportunities still. He had considered archaeology like his grandfather, whom was very enthusiastic about the idea.

Atem was interested in exploring the world, but he hadn't thought about how to go about that so until then he was content spending his days with his friends.

As it happens, they were waiting for their friends to arrive out in the city. Atem kept his Egyptian attire at home but had since gotten his own clothes to wear: a similar style to Yugi with the collar and arm braces, leather pants and black shirt, but he didnt like wearing a jacket unlike his younger counterpart. He kept the cartouche around his neck affectionately and had developed the habit of playing with it while not doing anything.

As he leant on a half wall, arms crossed and playing with said necklace Yugi stood by him, hands buried in his pockets.

"They did say to meet here right?" Atem asked him.

"Yep. I wonder what's keeping them." Yugi said. "Probably Joey can't find something." He laughed.

"Joey? Never." Atem joked.

"Yugi! Atem!" They heard and saw Tea, Tristan, Joey and Mai approaching them. Yugi was surprised to see Mai, last he saw her was in America. Seemed like so long ago now. So much had changed since then.

"Hey sorry we're late. Joey was being held up." Tristan joked, throwing a look at both he and Mai. Mai giggled cheekily and Joey threatened to punch him.

"Knock it off guys. I hope you weren't waiting long." Tea said to them both.

Atem stood and let his necklace fall.

"Not at all."

Mai then approached them, comparing the two.

"Joey told me all about what happened but now that I'm seeing it, I still cant believe it to be true. Two Yugis… only you're obviously the Pharoah. I know we've met before but this is unreal. You're real!" Mai said blinked at him surprise. Atem giggled uneasily.

"Hello Mai. It's been a while." Atem said.

"And Yugi… you've grown since we last talked." She told him.

"I have?" Yugi asked.

Atem raised his hand and measured it against him.

"Yep. I see you every day it's hard to tell but yeah now you mention it, you have. Your almost as tall as me now." Atem said proudly.

"Ha… well I guess that's cool then." Yugi said through his embarrassment.

"Alright guys, let's go eat!" Joey said excitedly.

As they were eating and enjoying catching up with Mai they learned that Mai had returned to Japan two days ago and had been spending her time with Joey. They had begun dating and looked so happy and perfect together. They were overjoyed for them! Joey had said that he wanted to tell them together so he didn't mention anything when it happened and they understood that.

"That's great guys, I'm so happy for you!" Yugi said happily.

"Its about time I say." Tea said smugly. Mai giggled and Joey blushed.

"Shut up Tea. These things are complicated for me!" Joey said stubbornly.

"Yeah well I'm happy for you man… but also annoyed." Tristan said grumpily. "We're a team dude! We're supposed to be each others wingman!"

They laughed at him.

"Did you guys want anything else today?" A waiter asked them beside Yugi. They shook their heads no and moved to out their wallets to pay the bill as it was being written. He passed it to Yugi who placed it in the centre of the table and got out his and Atems share.

"Hey what's this?" Mai asked as she picked up something from beneathe the bill.

Her eyes widened as she looked at what appeared to be paper. Joey looked over her shoulder and then snatched it up to get a better look.

"Hey, Joey. It's called manners!' Mai snapped.

He stood angrily then and showed the waiter the photo.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He asked him furiously.

"What is it Joey?" Atem asked.

The waiter giggled uncomfortably and Yugi stood to look at the photo. His heart slipped painfully and his blood was cold. He felt distant, far away from the scene and transported by the picture. His hands shook and his legs were weak but he stood there, frozen by the photo.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice a faded whisper.

Atem took the photo then and showed it to Tristan and Tea. They too were shocked beyond belief. This wasn't real… it couldn't be.

Before they could act though Yugi had taken off, sprinting home without so much as a word. They followed after him hurriedly, ignoring the waiter and rushing to catch up with him.

Yugi was panicking. He couldn't let this happen. Grandpa was home today, if that bastard had done something to him he didn't know what he would do. He needed to get home.

He saw smoke rising behind buildings and heard sirens blaring past him. His friends had caught up with him but still he ran. Cutting corners and jumping trash bins he took the shortest route home until he saw it.

The game shop, aflame. Windows burst with shattering glass like diamonds, the sign fell to the ground with a loud smash as it crumbled. He didn't see his grandfather but there was already a crowd, frozen in awe. Firemen worked hard to put out the flame but his concern was for his grandfather. He didn't see an ambulance nearby… was he inside?

His body moved on it's own, rushing past the onlookers and under the barricade the firemen put up to keep everyone safe. Atem moved to grab him but his arm slipped through his fingers and they called for him but they were ignored.

He rushed through the door, covering his mouth from smoke.

It was hot, the fire raged around him with a ferocity he never knew possible. He could barely see but he looked quickly, checking the ground for any sign if the old man.

"Grandpa!" He called out loudly. The flames were so loud though he could barely hear himself. He ran upstairs, thankfully the fires hadn't reached up here yet though they were climbing. The smoke was intense though, he hoped his grandfather was up here still so he could get him out.

He checked each room and couldn't find anything. Instinctively he grabbed some personal items such as his deck, duel disk and Atems Pharoah garb, shoved them into his school backpack and tossed them outside his window. He'd gather them later but for now they were safe.

"Grandpa!" He called out again. He searched his bed room, the bathroom, the cupboards .. every room in the house but the only area left was downstairs, which was now completely engulfed in flames.

His eyes stung and his clothes hugged him tightly from the sweat beginning to steam up. He was getting more and more tired as he struggled to breathe but he hadn't found any sign of him. Maybe… maybe he wasn't home.

"Grandpa!" He called out one last time. He couldn't leave without being absolutely sure he wasn't here.

He took off his jacket and tied the arms around his head to make a mask around his nose and mouth and braved the stairs. Fire licked at the railings and had completely engulfed the walls and anything on them, painting them black with soot and ash. He went around the corner to the stores office but he wasn't there either, not even under the desk in hiding.

He heard something crash down outside the office and he left to check the store room just incase he was checking inventory at the time.

He found all their boxes of cards melting and crumbling but what did catch his attention was the fallen shelves. He found him… beneath boxes and shelves. He only saw his arm but it was enough to spring him into action.

He tried to shove the shelves off him but it was so heavy he could barely budge it. He need help but he couldn't leave him.

He tried with all his might to budge it, until he managed to get it on his back so he could push with his legs.

Boxes fell and crumbled beside him but if he could move then he was free.

"Grandpa, come on! We have to get out of here now!" Yugi shouted at him but he didn't move. He must have been unconscious.

"Grandpa! Wakeup!"

Still nothing. He had to get him to wake up or they'd both be buried in here.

His legs were starting to give though, he needed him to move.

He risked crouching down, the shelves still resting heavily against his back. They were getting hot now, beginning to burn him but he didn't have much choice.

He touched his grandfather, shaking him awake but he didn't move. Fear struck him to his core but he refused to acknowledge it. "Grandpa wake up!"

He checked his pulse and for breathing but there was no sign of life in him… he was gone… no!

He heard yet another crash as something fell and a burst of heat rushed into the room, almost making him lose his balance. He had to leave.

He lowered his jacket briefly to kiss his grandfathers head, crying between coughing as he said goodbye to him. He took his bandana and slid out from the shelves, as carefully as he could lowering the shelves rather than letting it fall on him.

He rushed out of the room and went to climb the stairs when he saw beams had fallen on them. He couldn't get passed them as the stairs had collapsed, swallowing the wooden beams like a ravenous fiery maw.

He couldn't leave through the front door either as that was also blocked. He had no choice… he needed to take a leap of faith. He ran to the front door, quickly placed his hand on the burning beam and leapt over it, swinging over the beam and kicked open what was left of the door to roll outside onto the concrete in a cloud of smoke, ash and embers. The foot of his pants were on fire and his jacket was smouldering, threatening to catch fire too but the firemen quickly acted, spraying him down with water and picking him up to lead him away from the fire. He coughed uncontrollably, struggling desperately for fresh air and the realization that he was too late to save him.

"Yugi!" Atem called out to him as he was sat down by the paramedics. His friends approached him and at first the medics asked them to keep back when they told him they were family.

Yugi stared at the space before him, tears staining his cheeks and washing the ash away as he clutched the bandana under his jacket still tied around his head.

The medic untied the jacket for him and gave him a breathing apparatus to help him breathe in some smoke free oxygen before he checked his eyes for concussion. He moved his head away annoyedly, not wanting to he touched at all.

"I have to check for concussion." Yugi said nothing and the medic continued shining a light in his eyes.

"What's your name?" The medic asked. Yugi didn't respond. He didn't feel like speaking. Right now all he wanted was to crawl into a hole and stay there. He felt trapped here as the medic felt his skin and moved his head to check for injuries while his friends watched in anticipation.

"His names Yugi. He lives here." Atem answered the medic for him.

"Yugi you've got some serious burns i need to treat, it's going to hurt but I need you to keep still." The medic told him. He didn't acknowledge but the medic continued anyway. He lifted Yugis shirt up, using a bandage clip to keep it up while he cleaned the wounds on him left by the shelves.

"Ouch, Yugi what happened in there?" Tristan asked him as he saw the burns on his back blistering and bleeding.

Yugi didnt answer him though, instead he just winced and flinched from the pain as the medic padded something cold against his burns.

"Yugi… w-was…" Tea struggled to get the words out, obviously hesitant to ask. "Was your…?"

Yugi nodded slowly and closed his eyes so he couldn't look at them but all he could see was him laying there beneath those boxes where he left him.

"No…" Atem whispered. His heart sank into a bottomless void of cold and despair. It wasn't true... he saw him just this morning. It... couldn't be true. But the gaze upon Yugi's face, his bandana clutched in his hands... Atem looked back towards the fire and cursed whoever or whatever caused this.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi didn't say a single word after the medic was done patching him up, applying burn salves to his back and bandaging them in place, and using ointments on his cuts to keep them clean. After an hour the firemen finally beat down the last flame and secured the building, inspecting it for any cause or anything that might set it off again. The police had come, asked them questions and waited for the firemens report. They approached Yugi after they were done with the police looking sombre and apologetic. He knew what they were going to say. He'd already seen it.

"Which one of you lives here?" The firemen asked.

"Yugi and I." Atem answered for him.

"I'm sorry boys for your loss. We did what we could to salvage as much as possible but I'm afraid the stability of this building will condemn it. Your insurance should cover what was lost in the fire but it will need to be torn down. I have more pressing news though… in the wreckage we found… remains of one person. We cannot identify the person by sight but-"

Yugi walked away in a hurry, pushing past his friends and any still watching for their own gossip. He didn't want to hear this. He knew he was dead, he saw him before, he didn't need to be told how he was found or that he was burned…

He turned a corner well out of sight and kept on walking as fast as he could without running until he was well away from any kind of crowd. He took refuge in an alley, behind some crates where he finally let his emotions catch up with him. He threw a wooden crate against a wall, smashing it to pieces and punched the brick painfully. His skin split and bruised and his blood pulsated through his hand and up his wrist. He let himself fall to his knees, crying as his world crumbled around him and despair wrapped around him like a blanket of ice.

What does he do now? No home, his grandfathers dead… why did this happen? Everything was fine, everything was normal… why did this have to happen? All the time. Every time something was going right some thing new shows up to ruin everything!

He was so angry and overcome with emotion he couldn't help but scream out his frustration to the heavens above.

He sobbed heavily then, allowing his emotions to control him, to overtake his body. He was no longer in any kind of control. He was lost in a vortex of anger, despair and sadness that he barely even noticed someone approaching him.

"Yugi, is that you?" He heard his voice and it was enough to snap him out of it enough to recognise Mokuba standing at the end of the alley, shocked to see him here like this.

"Yugi what are you doing here? Whats happened?" Mokuba asked as he knelt beside him carefully. Yugi wiped his tears away and stood up, turning his back to him.

"Nothing Mokuba. I have to go." Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi you can tell me. Maybe I can help."

"You can't help Mokuba. Nothing can!" Yugi snapped at him. Mokuba took a step back from him, surprised to be yelled at all of a sudden and immediately Yugi regretted his tone.

"I'm sorry Mokuba but I have to go." Yugi said in a softer tone and took off quickly away from him.

Mokuba was taken by complete surprise. He had never seen Yugi this upset before...and was he covered in dirt or ash? He looked like he was in desperate need of a shower and fresh clothes. What had happened? And why was he not with the gang?

He left the alley and thought to go to the shop. If Yugi wasn't with them the first place to look for the gang would have been at the shop, at the very least his grandfather might know where they were.

As he got there though he understood everything. A crowd was still looking on in awe at the smouldering remains of the building, creating a pillar of smoke in the sky. He had heard the sirens but he didn't know where the fire was.

He saw the gang huddled together and he approached them as the fireman left them.

"Oh it's Mokuba!" Tea exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, what happened here?" Mokuba asked them.

"Someone set fire to the shop. They used some kind of explosive. The police are still investigating." Joey said sadly.

"Oh my god! I just saw Yugi, is everyone else okay?" Mokuba asked.

They looked at each other awkwardly, sharing knowing glances of silence.

"Grandpa… didn't make it." Atem said slowly, clearly pained to speak the words.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry guys. AH! That explains why else he was so distressed."

"You said you saw him, where did he go?" Tea asked.

"I saw him in an alley. He was in pretty bad shape. He took off though, it seemed like he didn't want to be followed."

"Well too bad. It's okay if he wants to be alone but he's not going to be totally alone. I at least want to know where he is." Joey said stubbornly. "Mokuba can you take us to where you saw him?"

"Yeah sure, follow me."

They came to the alley way Mokuba left him and inspected the area. Yugi was long gone, no where in sight no matter which end of the alley they looked.

Atem stood before the broken crate though, knowing Yugi had done this.

"He took off that way in a hurry. He could be anywhere by now but he definitely went that way." Mokuba pointed.

They followed and searched every street for him but after an hour of looking and exhausting their possibilities they gave up. He was well and truly gone by now.

"What do we do now? Where would he go when he stops running?" Tea asked.

"Maybe back to the shop but he wont stay there all night." Atem said.

"I'll ask for help. Gimme a sec." Mokuba said and walked away from the group, pulling out his phone.

"Probably asking Kaiba for some kind of search party." Tristan supposed.

"I can't believe this is happening." Atem said angrily.

"I know. This is just awful. My heart is breaking so much right now, I can't even imagine how you and Yugi feel." Tea said behind her tears.

"Especially Yugi. He's lived in that shop his whole life with his Grandpa, now all of a sudden he's lost it all." Tristan said.

"Guys. My brother's sending out a search copter for Yugi. He's saying his duel disk is transmitting where we are but Yugi's not here so…"

"We have it. He packed it in a bag and threw it out the window to save it while he was searching the house for his grandfather." Joey said as he showed him the backpack.

"That explains that. If Yugi was wearing it we'd be able to track him down but all we have is our own eyes to search for him." Mokuba said.

"Aerial view of the city is a lot more helpful than searching on foot. Tell him we said thanks." Joey said. Mokuba went back to talking on his phone.

"At least we got rich boy behind us." Joey said to them quietly.

Atem sighed. He just wanted Yugi. To know where he was and to hold him. He was familiar with the despair he was feeling, and knew that even if he didn't want it, he needed the company right now. His emotions were telling him he needed to be isolated, but if he's to heal truly then he needs his friends beside him.

"What do we do now though guys?" Tea asked.

"I'll tell ya what we need to do. Go back to that restaurant and question the waiter that dropped that photo!" Tristan declared.

"Oh you're right! I forgot about him." Joey said and lead the way out of the alley.

"Hey guys wait for me. Seto says so long as I stay with you guys then he wont bother tracking Yugi's duel disk. He's gonna keep me updated so as soon as he knows where Yugi is we will too." Mokuba called after them.


	4. Chapter 4

As Yugi and the man duelled they were evenly matched, neither one of them losing too much life points more than the other. It was a close battle, one his friends watched in fear. Despite the anticipation of the duel though their captors remained strong with their grasps, not for a second showing any signs of release. They couldn't fight back at all, and the Kaiba brothers were powerless to help in case they risked their lives, which with their knives at their throats and a smouldering building beside them was a very real threat.

Atem was more focused on Yugi though, watching the slightest movements he made and listening for the faintest hint in his voice for any change. He knew his partner better than anyone, and he knew that had they shared a body still Yugi would be in desperate need of rest. His body was in near agony from the burns of the house and the beating's he's received, and his mind was still in shock over the days events, not to mention the mental strain a duel can have on you when you have so much riding on it. He wished beyond anything he could take over for him and let him rest, but all he could do was watch as he duelled his hardest.

"Hahaha, Yugi. I'm afraid I'm the one that will control this duel now. For you see I have drawn the one card you needed to win!" The man declared loudly, showing his green new card: Shadow Realm.

"As soon as I draw this card it must be played and remains active until the end of the duel. With this this game is now a Shadow Game where I control what happens and you are nought but a victim."

"No, Yugi!" Atem screamed.

"Not so fast! I open my sarcophagus to reveal my Shadow Realm card! And I'm sure you're well aware what happens now!"

"How? When you draw the card you're meant to play it immediately!""Yes but I never drew this card. Its been in my hand since the start of the duel. I've just been waiting for you to use yours so I could take control from you." Yugi declared.

The familiar shadows appeared before them, swallowing them all whole and swirling around them menacingly. The very energy of this place made them all uncomfortable. They knew how dangerous the shadow realm was all too well, but for Yugi to summon it. Atem knew more than anyone the temptation of this place and he also knew how vulnerable Yugi was here too. If he didn't end this quickly they might just lose him here.

"The effects of this game is simple. Each time either one of us loses life points, we can either choose any person also in this realm to lose their soul or we lose a part of our own instead until nothing remains. And since I was the last person to summon the shadow realm, it's advantage becomes mine, increasing my monsters attack and allowing me to skip your turn for this turn only." Yugi declared proudly.

His opponent appeared appropriately scared now and his friends were all nervous, all but one. A particularly buff man which hadn't shown too much emotion at all. He merely watched, seemingly judging his colleague.

"And since it's my turn again I get to draw." Yugi drew and then smirked wickedly. It was over now.

"I'm sorry for this. You could have lost without losing your soul but you forced my hand." He revealed a magic card and his opponent took a step back in fear.

"No…"

"Yes. I play Beserker Soul! By discarding my entire hand I can choose a monster I control with 1500 attack points or less, and continue to draw cards from my deck until I draw a magic or trap card. If it's a monster, then I can discard it and attack you directly." Yugi draw a card and showed him the monster. "Too bad for you, attack!" Yugi ordered his monster.

Atem remembered this move well. He used it against Weevil Underwood back when he was still suffering from losing Yugi to the Orichalcos. His sadism was a side of him he would never forget and always regret. He hoped he'd never see it again, which was why he had removed the card from his own deck since then… he was surprised Yugi had it in his… but then he supposed he never told Yugi of what he had done while he was gone.

Silent Magician leapt into the air and directed a beam of blue light towards his opponent, making him lose 1000 lifepoints.

"And you know what happens when you lose life points… I get to choose who loses their soul. Which means one by one my friends are set free!" Yugi declared.

The man holding Atem tensed and then fell to his knees, unconscious on the ground. Atem was free to nurse his wrists and look down at the man Yugi had just stripped of his soul. He didn't like this… at all. He knew Yugi didn't have much of a choice but this wasn't right. Yugi taking someones soul even if they did endanger his friends was as about as good as Bakura coming back...again. He looked to Yugi as he drew another card and he saw it was a monster.

"Another one. Too bad. Silent Magician, attack!" He ordered. Again she attacked, he lost life points and another one of his colleagues went down, this time the one holding Tea. His life points had hit 0 now but Yugi wasn't done. The effects of the card allowed him to keep going until he draws a magic or trap card...or he stops the duel.

"Not your lucky day!" Yugi yelled again, drawing yet another monster card. Again she attacked, Joey was free.

"How does it feel? To keep losing everyone you know!" Yugi yelled angrily as he sent his magician to attack yet again, freeing Tristan.

"This is why you shouldn't fuck with me!" Yugi screamed as his magician attacked yet again to free Mai. His friends were all free now, maybe now he would stop but he didn't. He drew again.

"Yugi! Enough!" Atem yelled to him.

"You won Yug, you can stop now!" Joey joined in.

"Please stop Yugi! This isn't you!"

"Oh but it is!" The buff man finally said allowed. He was pleased… somehow he got enjoyment out of this as his colleague fell to his knees.

"Finish him off Yugi! One more attack. You've taken everyone else's souls except his and he's the one who set fire to your home. Who threw the bomb that took away your grandfather. He's the one who murdered him, so why let the realm take his soul when you can take it instead?!" He yelled convincingly.

"Yugi don't listen to him!"

But it was too late… what he said had set the match to his flame. He killed him. He took him away from him and took away his home and everything he knew. He was the one who did it!

"Attack him!" He declared and his magician flew into the air again.

"No Yugi!" Atem screamed. He ran to him and shook him by his shoulders to snap him out of it but Yugi smacked his hands away, almost shoving him away from him as his magician struck his opponent down.

The shadow realm engulfed him, leaving them all in the real world again but taking 6 souls with it. When the realm left them he felt his energy sapped and he fell to his knees, shaking from the adrenaline and the realisation of what he had just done. He took their souls… all 6 of them. They attacked him, killed his grandfather, burned down his home but he … he took their souls…. Out of pure rage.

The buff man laughed manically as he approached his colleagues body lying unconcious on the ground, his deck sprawled beneath him. He moved him with his foot and took the Shadow Realm card he possessed.

"What a marvelous display of power Yugi. I should say when my Master finally tastes your soul he will look upon us favourably. Unfortunately he will have to wait a little longer. You won the duel Yugi, more than we expected but not what we hadn't planned for. We will have your soul one way or another. Take him!" He ordered and more goons appeared from the shadows with the intent of kidnapping him this time.

"No! Yugi we have to go." Atem told him as he helped him stand. Yugi was still partially shocked but he moved to run with them.

"Hey dweebs. Get in the chopper!" Kaiba yelled at them all as Mokuba climbed the ladder first.

"Come on, lets go!" Joey yelled and lead the way there.

Tea climbed up quickly, thankful to be wearing her short shorts today, followed by Mai.

Yugi and the boys were next to arrive but Yugi was shot in the neck by a tranquiliser, making him fall down almost immediately. Atem caught him and Tristan punched back one of them that came too close while Joey took Yugi onto his back and climbed up carefully.

"Move it Wheeler. I won't be left behind by own chopper because of your slow ass." Kaiba ordered.

"Hold your horses rich boy, you're not the one carrying a person up a rope ladder. Maybe if you installed an escalator on this thing we wouldn't have this problem!" Joey retorted as he climbed high enough for Kaiba and Atem to share either side of the ladder and Tristan to grab on last.

As soon as they were on the chopper lifted higher and flew off towards Kaiba's tower. As soon as Tristan was finally up into the chopper they pulled the ladder up. Yugi was still out cold, resting on Tea's lap as she pet down his hair.

"How long will he be out cold for?" Atem asked.  
Mai passed him the tranq dart to examine.

"I dont know much about tranqulisers but I'd say that's a pretty decent dose. I'd say a few hours at least." She said.

"You dorks aren't bringing this mess into my company. Last thing I need is an army of terrorists storming my tower looking for an unconscious Yugi." Kaiba said gruffly. He was even more annoyed than usual...but why?

"Where are we taking them then Seto? They can't just walk out of the building with him unconscious either." Mokuba asked.

"Take us to a medical facility. They can take care of him there."

"But Seto, they'll just ask questions why a Kaiba chopper is delivering a teenager who's been tranq'd."

"I'm pretty sure I have enough money to make sure that doesn't happen, Mokuba."

"I think we should take him to our house. No one will ask questions there, no one will talk about it and when he wakes he can walk out. He'll be protected there too, I doubt those terrorists will risk storming Kaiba Manor." Mokuba suggested.

Kaiba huffed, his arms crossed and pouting.

"Do whatever Mokuba just make it quick. I have a company to get back to, so don't expect me to give you a tour. Just don't touch anything you can't afford, which in Wheelers case, is everything." Kaiba said grumpily.

"Hey what did you say Rich Boy! I'll have you know I've been working part time!"

"Oh wow, so maybe now you can afford booster packs on your own instead of relying on Yugi to give you some." Kaiba jibed.

Joey wanted to deck him but Mai held his hand down and calmed him down.

For all his nastiness though Atem did notice him looking at Yugi with something in his eyes that wasn't distain. He was worried too… be it because he was tranq'd or for his performance in the duel he couldn't say but it was there.

Atem looked back upon Yugi's sleeping form, the last few words he shouted ringing loudly behind his ears. 'This is why you don't fuck with me.' He had never heard Yugi use language like that, never heard him so blindly furious... he wondered if that's how he sounded when he lost him to the Orichalcos, if he had been so maddeningly terrifying too. He feared for him, feared what losing his home and his family would do to his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

As Yugi and the man duelled they were evenly matched, neither one of them losing too much life points more than the other. It was a close battle, one his friends watched in fear. Despite the anticipation of the duel though their captors remained strong with their grasps, not for a second showing any signs of release. They couldn't fight back at all, and the Kaiba brothers were powerless to help in case they risked their lives, which with their knives at their throats and a smouldering building beside them was a very real threat.

Atem was more focused on Yugi though, watching the slightest movements he made and listening for the faintest hint in his voice for any change. He knew his partner better than anyone, and he knew that had they shared a body still Yugi would be in desperate need of rest. His body was in near agony from the burns of the house and the beating's he's received, and his mind was still in shock over the days events, not to mention the mental strain a duel can have on you when you have so much riding on it. He wished beyond anything he could take over for him and let him rest, but all he could do was watch as he duelled his hardest.

"Hahaha, Yugi. I'm afraid I'm the one that will control this duel now. For you see I have drawn the one card you needed to win!" The man declared loudly, showing his green new card: Shadow Realm.

"As soon as I draw this card it must be played and remains active until the end of the duel. With this this game is now a Shadow Game where I control what happens and you are nought but a victim."

"No, Yugi!" Atem screamed.

"Not so fast! I open my sarcophagus to reveal my Shadow Realm card! And I'm sure you're well aware what happens now!"

"How? When you draw the card you're meant to play it immediately!""Yes but I never drew this card. Its been in my hand since the start of the duel. I've just been waiting for you to use yours so I could take control from you." Yugi declared.

The familiar shadows appeared before them, swallowing them all whole and swirling around them menacingly. The very energy of this place made them all uncomfortable. They knew how dangerous the shadow realm was all too well, but for Yugi to summon it. Atem knew more than anyone the temptation of this place and he also knew how vulnerable Yugi was here too. If he didn't end this quickly they might just lose him here.

"The effects of this game is simple. Each time either one of us loses life points, we can either choose any person also in this realm to lose their soul or we lose a part of our own instead until nothing remains. And since I was the last person to summon the shadow realm, it's advantage becomes mine, increasing my monsters attack and allowing me to skip your turn for this turn only." Yugi declared proudly.

His opponent appeared appropriately scared now and his friends were all nervous, all but one. A particularly buff man which hadn't shown too much emotion at all. He merely watched, seemingly judging his colleague.

"And since it's my turn again I get to draw." Yugi drew and then smirked wickedly. It was over now.

"I'm sorry for this. You could have lost without losing your soul but you forced my hand." He revealed a magic card and his opponent took a step back in fear.

"No…"

"Yes. I play Beserker Soul! By discarding my entire hand I can choose a monster I control with 1500 attack points or less, and continue to draw cards from my deck until I draw a magic or trap card. If it's a monster, then I can discard it and attack you directly." Yugi draw a card and showed him the monster. "Too bad for you, attack!" Yugi ordered his monster.

Atem remembered this move well. He used it against Weevil Underwood back when he was still suffering from losing Yugi to the Orichalcos. His sadism was a side of him he would never forget and always regret. He hoped he'd never see it again, which was why he had removed the card from his own deck since then… he was surprised Yugi had it in his… but then he supposed he never told Yugi of what he had done while he was gone.

Silent Magician leapt into the air and directed a beam of blue light towards his opponent, making him lose 1000 lifepoints.

"And you know what happens when you lose life points… I get to choose who loses their soul. Which means one by one my friends are set free!" Yugi declared.

The man holding Atem tensed and then fell to his knees, unconscious on the ground. Atem was free to nurse his wrists and look down at the man Yugi had just stripped of his soul. He didn't like this… at all. He knew Yugi didn't have much of a choice but this wasn't right. Yugi taking someones soul even if they did endanger his friends was as about as good as Bakura coming back...again. He looked to Yugi as he drew another card and he saw it was a monster.

"Another one. Too bad. Silent Magician, attack!" He ordered. Again she attacked, he lost life points and another one of his colleagues went down, this time the one holding Tea. His life points had hit 0 now but Yugi wasn't done. The effects of the card allowed him to keep going until he draws a magic or trap card...or he stops the duel.

"Not your lucky day!" Yugi yelled again, drawing yet another monster card. Again she attacked, Joey was free.

"How does it feel? To keep losing everyone you know!" Yugi yelled angrily as he sent his magician to attack yet again, freeing Tristan.

"This is why you shouldn't fuck with me!" Yugi screamed as his magician attacked yet again to free Mai. His friends were all free now, maybe now he would stop but he didn't. He drew again.

"Yugi! Enough!" Atem yelled to him.

"You won Yug, you can stop now!" Joey joined in.

"Please stop Yugi! This isn't you!"

"Oh but it is!" The buff man finally said allowed. He was pleased… somehow he got enjoyment out of this as his colleague fell to his knees.

"Finish him off Yugi! One more attack. You've taken everyone else's souls except his and he's the one who set fire to your home. Who threw the bomb that took away your grandfather. He's the one who murdered him, so why let the realm take his soul when you can take it instead?!" He yelled convincingly.

"Yugi don't listen to him!"

But it was too late… what he said had set the match to his flame. He killed him. He took him away from him and took away his home and everything he knew. He was the one who did it!

"Attack him!" He declared and his magician flew into the air again.

"No Yugi!" Atem screamed. He ran to him and shook him by his shoulders to snap him out of it but Yugi smacked his hands away, almost shoving him away from him as his magician struck his opponent down.

The shadow realm engulfed him, leaving them all in the real world again but taking 6 souls with it. When the realm left them he felt his energy sapped and he fell to his knees, shaking from the adrenaline and the realisation of what he had just done. He took their souls… all 6 of them. They attacked him, killed his grandfather, burned down his home but he … he took their souls…. Out of pure rage.

The buff man laughed manically as he approached his colleagues body lying unconcious on the ground, his deck sprawled beneath him. He moved him with his foot and took the Shadow Realm card he possessed.

"What a marvelous display of power Yugi. I should say when my Master finally tastes your soul he will look upon us favourably. Unfortunately he will have to wait a little longer. You won the duel Yugi, more than we expected but not what we hadn't planned for. We will have your soul one way or another. Take him!" He ordered and more goons appeared from the shadows with the intent of kidnapping him this time.

"No! Yugi we have to go." Atem told him as he helped him stand. Yugi was still partially shocked but he moved to run with them.

"Hey dweebs. Get in the chopper!" Kaiba yelled at them all as Mokuba climbed the ladder first.

"Come on, lets go!" Joey yelled and lead the way there.

Tea climbed up quickly, thankful to be wearing her short shorts today, followed by Mai.

Yugi and the boys were next to arrive but Yugi was shot in the neck by a tranquiliser, making him fall down almost immediately. Atem caught him and Tristan punched back one of them that came too close while Joey took Yugi onto his back and climbed up carefully.

"Move it Wheeler. I won't be left behind by own chopper because of your slow ass." Kaiba ordered.

"Hold your horses rich boy, you're not the one carrying a person up a rope ladder. Maybe if you installed an escalator on this thing we wouldn't have this problem!" Joey retorted as he climbed high enough for Kaiba and Atem to share either side of the ladder and Tristan to grab on last.

As soon as they were on the chopper lifted higher and flew off towards Kaiba's tower. As soon as Tristan was finally up into the chopper they pulled the ladder up. Yugi was still out cold, resting on Tea's lap as she pet down his hair.

"How long will he be out cold for?" Atem asked.  
Mai passed him the tranq dart to examine.

"I dont know much about tranqulisers but I'd say that's a pretty decent dose. I'd say a few hours at least." She said.

"You dorks aren't bringing this mess into my company. Last thing I need is an army of terrorists storming my tower looking for an unconscious Yugi." Kaiba said gruffly. He was even more annoyed than usual...but why?

"Where are we taking them then Seto? They can't just walk out of the building with him unconscious either." Mokuba asked.

"Take us to a medical facility. They can take care of him there."

"But Seto, they'll just ask questions why a Kaiba chopper is delivering a teenager who's been tranq'd."

"I'm pretty sure I have enough money to make sure that doesn't happen, Mokuba."

"I think we should take him to our house. No one will ask questions there, no one will talk about it and when he wakes he can walk out. He'll be protected there too, I doubt those terrorists will risk storming Kaiba Manor." Mokuba suggested.

Kaiba huffed, his arms crossed and pouting.

"Do whatever Mokuba just make it quick. I have a company to get back to, so don't expect me to give you a tour. Just don't touch anything you can't afford, which in Wheelers case, is everything." Kaiba said grumpily.

"Hey what did you say Rich Boy! I'll have you know I've been working part time!"

"Oh wow, so maybe now you can afford booster packs on your own instead of relying on Yugi to give you some." Kaiba jibed.

Joey wanted to deck him but Mai held his hand down and calmed him down.

For all his nastiness though Atem did notice him looking at Yugi with something in his eyes that wasn't distain. He was worried too… be it because he was tranq'd or for his performance in the duel he couldn't say but it was there.

Atem looked back upon Yugi's sleeping form, the last few words he shouted ringing loudly behind his ears. 'This is why you don't fuck with me.' He had never heard Yugi use language like that, never heard him so blindly furious... he wondered if that's how he sounded when he lost him to the Orichalcos, if he had been so maddeningly terrifying too. He feared for him, feared what losing his home and his family would do to his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi awoke frightened, shooting up in surprise and breathing heavily. He didnt remember why he was afraid exactly, all he did remember was fire, suffocating smoke and a feeling of loss that ran so deep he thought he'd drown in it. Then he remembered… his grandfather.

He looked around and saw he was in a four poster bed in a large room. He was alone and the moon crept into the large window to make the room look a light shade of soft blue. He had no idea where he was, but it was lavish and expensive…

Kaiba… this must have been Kaiba's doing… or Mokuba's. It was unlike Kaiba to freely offer his abode to hide in. How long had he been out of it? What time was it?

He swung his legs painfully off the bed, reeling from the pain from the burns on his back and the aching everywhere else. His grandfathers bandana was folded beside him neatly and he took it and clutched it. He missed him so much already. His smile, his cooky ways and never ending enthusiasm for life. He wanted him back but this time, there was nothing he could do to get him back. Any other time he'd been kidnapped or had his soul taken he was able to get him back but this time… this time he was out of reach. He knew the day would come when they'd be separated by the veil but he never thought it would be like this. So sudden… he couldn't even say goodbye. He barely saw him this morning when Atem and he left to go see their friends. Why … why did this have to happen? The one day this week he goes out, the one day he couldn't be with him. If he had just stayed home maybe things would be different.

He cried briefly but found the tears were not falling as much as he wanted them too. He wanted to scream in pain, to yell out his agony but he felt his emotions were blocked somehow, unable to be released, like a cork in a wine bottle.

He sighed and stood painfully, changing into his clothes that had been folded neatly at the end of the bed… they were clean now… they must have been washed while he was resting. That was nice of them.

He tied his grandpa's bandana around his neck and left the room.

The hall outside was massive, and brightly lit. He didn't know where to go from here so he walked aimlessly down one side until he heard voices to follow, and to his relief he found his friends chatting with Mokuba in the lavishly large living room. A bright chandelier above their heads, a fireplace roared to warm them, a glass Blue Eyes themed coffee table between them all as they sat on the comfortable light blue lounge. A piano was in the corner on a stage of its own and large glass windows opened to a large backyard. It was incredible how fancy this place and beautiful it was too. They hadn't noticed him watching them though and he thought to just watch as they talked about innocent things. He noticed Atem said nothing though, choosing to watch outside the window by himself. He was sad too… he too had lost his place to live after 2 months of finally having somewhere he could call his own home. Of course he was sad.. Not to mention he had become as close to Grandpa as he had during his time sharing his body. He shared his connections too… to lose grandpa for him must have been as painful as it was for Yugi.

He blinked then out of his trance and looked to Yugi and smiled sadly to him. Yugi approached him quietly, not wanting to draw attention from the others but it was too late. Mai noticed him immediately and exclaimed.

"Yugi! How are you feeling?" She asked, interrupting them all and directing all their attention to him. Atem facepalmed but smiled all the same.

"Um… I'm fine. Thanks Mokuba for bringing us here, and washing my clothes… and letting me sleep on one of your beds. You didn't need to go so far for us." He said bashfully.

"Its no problem Yugi. Really though, how are you feeling?"

Joey approached him, looked him over carefully and then pulled him into a deep hug. Yugi hissed from the pain to which Joey lightened up but kept hugging him all the same.

"I'm still pretty sore… I guess I've got a bit of recovering to do. I'm not sure what you want me to say though." Yugi said as Joey let him go.

"Come sit with us Yugi, standing isn't gonna help. I'll get you some tea." Mokuba suggested. Yugi's first gaze went to the fireplace and immediately he took a step away and avoided looking at the flames. He had seen them before but now he was offered to sit by them he felt very uncomfortable.

"Um… thanks Mokuba but if it's all the same I think some fresh air would be good at the moment. If it's okay I might just sit outside?" Yugi asked.

"I'll go with him." Atem said quickly.

"Okay… well why don't we all go?" Joey suggested.

Yugi preferred to be alone right now but he knew he owed it to them. He took off earlier and look at how that ended up. He doubted he'd be attacked again at Kaiba's house but he supposed he should at least cater to their concerns for now.

Mokuba lead them outside where they could see the whole city.

"Whoa! You guys have a pool!?" Joey exclaimed happily.

"Of course. You think we wouldn't?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi smiled at his excitement...it was nice to see a smile during these times and for the briefest moment he felt a spark of happiness from it.

He chose to sit on the grass, hugging his knees as he watching the glistening lights of the city below. He couldn't see the game shop from here but he saw Kaiba's tower and from that could guess where his home used to be. Atem sat beside him, arms outstretched behind him with one knee up.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But they're going to ask until you do." Atem said to him quietly so only he could hear.

"What do they want me to say?" Yugi asked him.

"Anything. If you want my advice, I'd tell them you miss him, and that we'll get to the bottom of this." Atem said. Yugi looked to him and he smirked at him.

Sure enough Tea said beside him, legs curled around her like a lady and Joey stood behind him like a guardian. It was Mai who asked and he took Atem's advice.

"You're damn right Yug. We'll make them pay for what they did to Grandpa and for the Game shop. Just… Yugi." Joey said, crouching down to gently rest his chin on the top of his head. "Know that you dont have to do any of this alone okay. We've been with you through so much over the years...this might be the toughest thing you've ever had to deal with but we're here with you every step of the way." He said sincerely.

"Joey's right Yugi. We've got ya back man." Tristan said with a smile.

"You can lean on us for support Yugi. No matter what you need. Be it someone to cry on, someone to talk to or vent to, or even if you just need space just say the word. Whatever you need." Tea said sweetly.

"Whatever I need…" Yugi said quietly. He buried his face into his knees… now he felt it...the cork unscrewing… if he was going to break down why couldn't it be when he was alone in the bedroom?

"I need my life back." He cried almost inaudibly. Only Atem, Tea and Joey heard him but Mai, Mokuba and Tristan imagined what he said.

Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi's head, careful not to touch his back too much and Tea touched his arm affectionately. He cried for a while until finally he was too embarrassed to keep going and finally settled down. When he did he wiped his tears away and apologised but they wouldn't have it, saying it was fine and it was healthy to let it out.

"Thanks guys… I don't know what I'd do without you." Yugi said sadly as he settled his breathing.

"How about we go inside now, get you some tea and play some games yeah?" Mokuba suggested.

"Um… if it's all the same I think I'd like to stay out here a little longer. But you guys don't have to. I'll be in soon so go ahead. It's okay, I think I need some time to settle down anyway." Yugi said.

They got the hint and told him they were just inside if he needed them. Joey rubbed his head and left with them, Tea kissed the top of his head and followed. Atem was about to stand when he noticed Yugi had grabbed his shirt.

"Please stay." He said quietly. Atem smiled and relaxed back down.

"For as long as you need. I was hoping you'd let me stay here with you." Atem.

"I feel like I have so much to say and at the same time nothing at all." Yugi said to him.

"You dont need to say anything Yugi. I've been with you long enough to know exactly what you're feeling even if we're not connected anymore." Atem said.

"What am I feeling Atem?" Yugi asked him.

Atem blinked, surprised to be asked this but he thought about it.

"Your angry, sad, frustrated, grieving, overwhelmed by change…"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Atem asked.

"I mean all of what you said but I'm afraid too. I changed in that duel… I remember what I did but-"

"You… were… somewhat terrifying, I'll admit Yugi." Atem said carefully.

"One of the things that scares me isn't so much that I did what I did but that I almost don't regret it. Atem I've been angry before but never like that. I didn't care how much fear I struck in him or how much pain I caused him. Actually… I think if his colleagues meant any more to him I would have enjoyed it more.  
You once told me that without my light you could feel the darkness inside you taking hold. Do you remember that?" Yugi asked him.

"I do, very clearly Yugi. I remember everything during that time I lost you. For a while there I thought I'd never see you again and I'd live the rest of my days in your body without you. I'd never get the chance to say how sorry I was to have betrayed you. I remember everything about how painful that was Yugi."

"Well… I feel like my light is gone Atem… or going out. Whoever these guys are are willing to kill just to get what they want...and I'm afraid of what I'll do next time they strike. If they take, threaten or hurt any of you or worse… I don't know if I'll be able to control myself next time. I certainly didn't this time… The duel ended in 2 turns but I just kept attacking him. If I had let the duel end you all would have been free… and sure he still would have lost his soul but 3 others wouldn't have."

"Yugi… the loss of the ones we loved makes us do crazy things. You've just lost someone you've known you're entire life, someone who's always been there throughout everything. You've also lost your home. Your life has literally been turned upside down. Sure… you might have edged on the brink of darkness, but no one can blame you Yugi. Any of us would resorted to the same had we been in your situation.  
I dont think I've told you this but when I lost you to the Orichalcos I did a lot of things I regret. I'm not proud to admit it, but I did so out of anger and despair. I was angry at myself for betraying you, for disregarding you and taking you for granted. I was angry because I succumbed to the temptation rather than listening to you and my heart. And I despaired because I feared that my foolishness cost you everything and I would never be able to save you."

"What did you do?" Yugi asked him.

"Uhh.. well for example...I dueled Weevil Underwood, only this time he had teamed up with Dartz. I didn't care at all for his safety despite that we were dueling on top of a runaway train."

"What?"

"Yeah… he hijacked the train, I went to find out why we were out of control.. It was this whole thing. Anyway, we were dueling, he summoned the seal of Orichalcos and even then I still didn't care about the outcome of the duel. If I lost I got what I deserved and if he lost he was asking for it. But then he… he tore up a card in front of me, and made me believe that on the card was your soul… he was pretending of course just to see me squirm but for that second I believed you were lost forever and something inside me was about to snap. It wasn't until he said he was pretending that it did. I used the same tactic on him that you did, attacking him over and over again even after he lost the duel. I would have kept going had Tea not stopped me."

"Wait so… that's why you removed that card from your deck afterwards?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That side of me is a side I never want to let loose again. That card reminds me of what I did even if I can justify it."

"I never knew… I noticed you removed the card but I figured you had a different strategy to use. I never thought to ask about it."

"Now you know… actually I was surprised to see you had added it back. But then your combination with your Silent Magician is a brilliant one."

"Thank you… I think I'll remove it too though. Like you I don't want to be reminded of what I did either. I just… want everything to be over. I'm so tired. It seems like every time we find ourselves at peace something else comes along to destroy it, and this time I don't know how much more I can take. You and the others are literally all I have left now. If I lose any of you I think it's all over for me. And… I think...I actually don't care about that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will do everything I can to protect you and the others but if that results in anything happening to me then I don't care. They can have my soul, they can torture me, they can send me to the shadow realm, I actually don't care if it means that you're safe."

Atem frowned and moved to place both his hands on his shoulders and force him to look him in the eyes. He was wearing a serious expression, one Yugi's only seen on rare occasions when Yugi doubted their success. This was different though, Atem was almost angry with him… did he say something to offend him?

"Yugi you have to promise me that you won't allow any of that to happen. If it's the easy way out to protect us then you are NOT to allow this to happen, do you understand me?"

"Easy way out?"

"I know all too well how easy it is to succumb to temptation when you've lost everything. To save the ones you have left it becomes all too easy to sacrifice yourself. Just… please promise me you wont just let this happen okay?"

"Alright I promise."

"Yugi…"

"I promise." Yugi said sincerely. Atem watched his eyes, trying to determine if he was lying or not but after a moment he seemed satisfied and released him.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I just know where you're coming from and I know how easy it can be to walk down the wrong path. I don't want to see you make that mistake thinking it's the right thing to do." Atem explained himself as he sat back down beside him.

Yugi didn't say anything, instead he chose to take in everything he had said. He understood his fear. Perhaps he had taken it too far. He meant what he said, he was just so done with everything that if he lost anything else he doubt he'd have the strength to keep fighting...but he understood that sounded like if given the chance he'd give up if he could. Perhaps Atem knew him better than he thought though... He couldn't deny the possibility.

"I'm sorry Atem. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you guys and myself safe. Does that make you feel better?" Yugi asked, cheekily bumping into his arm and nudging him.

"Much better." Atem giggled, nudging him back. "And likewise Yugi, we all have your back no matter whats coming. I know you're tired… I am too… but together we've got this." Atem said.

"Thank you. It actually makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one over all of this."

"Tell me about it."

They laughed together and Yugi felt so much lighter now that he had talked to him. He still felt lost without his grandfather or his home, but at least he had people he could rely on still. And he'd do everything he could to protect them. No one was taking the from him.

Yugi stood then and stretched though he regretted that soon after as the burns on his back screamed their objection.

"Ow.. ow.. Okay I shouldn't do that yet."

"Your back?"

"Yep...I think I should ask Mokuba if it's okay if I use a shower…"

"Probably not a bad idea. You've still got some marks here." Atem said as he pointed to his cheek.

They walked in together and saw they were all playing a boardgame of some sort. They looked to be having fun and paused their game when they saw them.

"Hey Yugi, you guys okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. Actually Mokuba… I was wondering if it was alright if I used your shower?" Yugi asked.

"Sure Yugi, there's a bathroom in the room you woke in. You can use that." Mokuba said happily.

Atem followed him, figuring he'd need help with his bandages when he was done.


	7. Chapter 7

Showering was definitely not comfortable. He had Atem help take his bandages off and once they were off the air touching his skin hurt a lot. The steam and water hurt even more. He was able to wash his arms, chest and legs but he need to wash his hair bending over so the water wouldn't run down his back and he needed Atem to help pad down what wasn't burned. He blushed as he did this but Atem was calm. He sat down with a towel around him so it wasn't like he had anything to be embarrassed about but still, he felt helpless like this.

"How did you get these? They're not like other burns I've seen." Atem asked gently.

"I… The shelves in the store room… I needed to lift them but they're heavy."

"So you used your back?"

"I… didn't have a lot of choice. I need my hands…" Yugi said. He hoped Atem wouldn't press further. Just remembering his burns brought the memory of his grandfather laying there rushing to the foreground, forcing his heart to clench up and his guard to break.

Thankfully he didn't, giving Yugi enough time to get a handle of himself again. It occurred to him though as he was carefully washing his back that Atem had actually been rather quiet about everything going on. He'd been so focused on his own loss he wondered if Atem had even spoken about it.

"Atem… can I ask you something?"

"Anything Yugi." He said softly.

"How are you doing? With everything going on, do you mind telling me how you're coping with it all, if you are?" Yugi asked him.

Atem stopped, thinking perhaps or maybe he shouldn't have asked… he couldn't see him without turning around and he couldn't feel what he was feeling anymore.

"I'm… still comprehending…. I think. It doesn't feel real to me yet. I know what's happened, and I feel like we've lost our foundation. Someone's pulled the floor out from under us and we're still falling into the abyss. I feel like I'm floating in a void of blank space but when I touch the ground I'll come crashing down. All I can hope for is that I fall long enough for there to be something soft put under me." Atem said.

Yugi understood how he felt too perfectly.

"I couldn't have put it better."

"You're falling quicker than I am though. What you've seen, what you've felt… is closer to real than any of us could imagine. I know what's happened because you've lived it. You ran into those flames, felt their heat, felt their rage first hand. You saw what it did and experienced it on a personal level that could have taken your life. You're going to crash before I do but you're going to have me and everyone else their soften the fall. I just hope you remember that."

"Likewise Atem. All of our friends, me included, we're all here for you too as much as they are for me. You're not alone anymore and so long as we're all still here you never will be." Yugi said to him, smiling.

"I know. I know all too well that I can rely on you and our friends, Yugi." Atem said, also smiling as he continued to pad down his back. "I think you're clean enough now. I can probably put the cream on and bandage you back up."

"Okay."

When Atem was finally done fastening the last bandage clip across his chest he lingered for a moment, thinking. He hadn't noticed until now but Yugi's body seemed more mature. A few months ago he was still his little Yugi, and even though it's only been 2 months since they separated he had grown to be almost his height but his chest and arms seemed to have grown too. Not a lot but he was firmer.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked, confused, shaking him from his thoughts.

"No. Nothing." Atem said with a smile and passed him his shirt to put on.

"You had a thinking face."

"I was just...thinking… about how much you've grown is all." Atem said as he laid back onto the bed, arms spread wide and relaxing.

"You mean since we've been together or that I'm almost as tall as you now?" Yugi joked as draped his shirt over his shoulder.

"Both." Atem giggled.

"I've been working out a little in the morning for the last few weeks. I guess it's starting to work." Yugi said happily.

"You have?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. Not a lot, just a bit before a morning shower. I figured why not."

"So...not to impress anyone?" Atem pressed.

"No Atem." Yugi said with feign annoyance.

"You know I can think of one or two people that are waiting for you." Atem joked.

"Yeah well I can think of one waiting for you too."

He blinked in surprise, all his smugness immediately replaced with a blush.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm not saying."

"Yugi…"

"No I promised I wouldn't."

"So there is definitely someone… not just some observation you've made?"

"There is definitely someone. But they're not sure how you feel so they wanted my opinion, and since I don't know how you feel they have wanted me to be quiet about it."

"Mai's with Joey… Tea no doubt has her sights somewhere else. Rebecca's a no brainer…" Atem began talking to himself.

Yugi sat beside him, amused as he racked his brain trying to figure it out.

"You could just tell me Yugi, I promise not to tell who it is that you told me." Atem tried to bargain.

"That'd be cheating. This is much more fun."

"If your back wasn't hurt I'd wrestle you for it."

"Ha! But since I'm hurt that means you're powerless against me. Is that what you're saying?" Yugi said cockily.

"Don't test me." Atem warned. He knew where this was going all too well. As soon as Yugi get's that look in his eye and tone in his voice, he knew what he was going to do.

Yugi got onto his knees on the bed, prepared to tickle him and Atem prepared himself to keep Yugi's hands away from him. Unfortunately for Atem, since getting his own body back they had both found out that Atem was actually quite ticklish and Yugi loved to tease him about it. Since Yugi was hurt Atem couldn't risk fighting back too much and Yugi knew that.

"Yugi please…" Atem warned.

"Figure it out Pharoah. Who's got their eyes on you?" Yugi joked, as he moved to tickle his side. Atem push his hand away in time but he attacked the other side then, only just brushing against him.

"Yugi don't. I don't want to hurt you." Atem laughed as he failed to slap his hands away in time for Yugi attack. He laughed wildly as Yugi tickled him, unable to stop himself from reacting to the feeling. He was weaker as he went on, losing his control of the situation as he laughed more and more until his stomach ached and he began to wimper between his giggles.

Yugi stopped when he started wimpering, allowing him to catch his breath and calm his laughter down.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Yugi asked.

"No. I was too busy laughing to think about it." Atem said happily.

Yugi smiled. This was nice though. Seeing him laugh and smile made him feel 100 x lighter than he had all day. His eyes sparkled with life and the blush across his cheeks reminded him of a more peaceful time. If they could just stay like this forever and not have to deal with anything at all that would be all Yugi would ask for.

"You know… if you can move well enough to keep tickling me, then you can move well enough to be tickled yourself." Atem challenged, moving to tickle Yugi then. Yugi laughed at the sudden attack, losing his balance and falling onto Atems chest with a thud, still they both laughed in play.

Yugi lifted himself back up though, still giggling when he noticed Atem wasn't. His expression was different. He wasn't in any pain but he seemed lost though, as if in deep thought, weighing his options. What could he have been thinking of all of a sudden?

He noticed his eyes weren't looking at his though, he was looking at his ...mouth? Throat?

"Whats wrong?" Yugi asked him.

Atem blushed deeply and his breath caught… he was nervous. Why was he nervous all of a sudden?

"Is there something behind me?" Yugi asked, turning his face to look but as he did so Atem's fingers brushed his cheek, forcing him to face him again.

"Atem's whats wrong?" Yugi asked again, growing concerned.

"It's just… this is nice." Atem said breathlessly. Atem hand traced his jaw down to his neck where the man from the duel had him earlier, where he used the knife to make a small cut. It had been well and truly cleaned now but it was no less there. He came so close to losing Yugi more than once today… be it to fire, terrorists or himself… he never wanted to lose him again. If he lost Yugi, especially after everything they've been through together and everything they've lost today, he knows it'd be over for him.

"I don't ever want to lose you Yugi." Atem said mindlessly.

"I don't want to lose you either Atem. Despite everything currently going on, I'm really happy you're here with me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Yugi said.

Atem looked up into his eyes, his blush deepening more. He felt the heat in his cheeks grow hotter as their eyes locked and his heart reached out desperately for his. He had never felt this way before when looking at Yugi but this time was different. He didn't know what it was but he followed his body's desires and lifted himself up onto his elbows, bring his face closer to Yugi's, until he felt his nose touch his, his hair on his cheeks and his lips brushed Yugi's ever so softly until Yugi pressed into him.

His heart exploded and the heat spread to his entire body like a firework as Yugi pushed him back down with the kiss. Their lips parted and danced, matching one another perfectly as if they'd rehearsed this for years. He knew exactly what to do and knew exactly what Yugi wanted and Yugi felt the same, knowing exactly when to release and when to press into him again. Atem ran his hand back up to his jaw, holding him as he deepened their kiss and his other hand ran down his side as Yugi rubbed his body against Atem's. Atem's body shook, pressing up against Yugi's. He wanted so desperately to roll him over so he'd be on top but he knew Yugis burns would not allow for that so he settled for Yugi to be in control despite how overcome with lust he was.

Some small part of him told him he shouldn't be doing this, but every other part of him screamed with ecstasy, more so when Yugi licked his lips. Atem needed to stop then, moving his head away just enough to break the kiss but Yugi didn't stop. He took to kissing his jaw, down his neck and to nibble on his ear where he wasn't pierced.

To his surprise Atem moaned from the sensation, breathing hard as Yugi bit him again.

"Y-Yugi…"

"Mmm?" Yugi made a noise as he kissed his neck again.

"We… what...what are we doing?" Atem asked. He found it so hard to think of words though.

"What ever we want." Yugi whispered in his ear. He faced him then though, very close to kissing range. Atems eyes were closed but he could feel him there, just out of reach...if he only moved his head.

"Do you want to stop?" Yugi asked.

Atem opened his eyes to look at him and thought about it. He wasn't sure… was this okay? He was so much older than him… he's been his guardian for years, like an older brother to the boy… was this okay? They're both going through loss and grievance, would he be taking advantage of Yugi in this state if he continued? But he didn't want to stop… he wanted this so much he just never knew it until this moment.

"I… no…" Atem muttered.

Yugi moved into kiss him again, catching his open mouth with his and sliding his tongue in just enough to invite him in as his hands slid down his chiselled stomach, under his shirt to play with his belt.

His body moved on it's own, thrusting forward slowly as if to say he wanted the belt removed. How far would they go? How far could they go? Was this okay? To go this far and to maybe to go further in one of Kaiba's rooms? Kaiba would absolutely skin them alive if he knew what they were doing here. But that just made this all the more fun and dangerous.

Atems hands played with the rims of Yugi's pants too, skillfully working the clasp to get his off first before Yugi could undo his. He had an idea to make him squirm. He couldn't take control of him on the bed, but Yugi had had enough time being in control of him right now.

He nipped at Yugi's lips playfully to make him back off just enough for Atem to slide down the bed and onto the floor so his head was at his waist. Yugi was bent over him, his hands firmly on the mattress and looking down at Atem as he rubbed against his hardening cock through his underwear.

"Atem what are…" Yugi struggled to say strongly as Atem kissed his abdomen.

"Taking control." Atem said, lowering his underwear enough to release him and then taking his cock in his hands and stroking him slowly.

Yugi's arms buckled but he held his body up lest he crushed Atem against the bed. This was clever. He couldn't lower himself down or he'd hurt him, but he couldn't lift himself up or he'd be saying he didn't want this. Atem was in complete control down here, stroking, rubbing, licking and kissing his head, hardening even more with each action.

He could take control back but thrusting into him but he thought better of it, to allow him to savour this. He found himself struggling to resist the urge though as he became hotter and hotter, closer and closer to climax each time Atem went down on him. When he couldn't take anymore he needed to arch his back, thrusting into Atems mouth and pulling at his hair slightly. When he was finished he pulled himself out of him, allowing him to breathe and clean the cum dripping from his lips and down his throat but he wasn't done yet. He helped Atem back onto the bed and knelt before him, slipping his pants off this time and not even hesitating to take Atem's cock into his mouth. Immediately Atem arched his back, grabbing a fistful of Yugi's hair as he pushed his head deeper into him, making Yugi's take in every inch of him. He couldn't help but want Yugi to take it all. Yugi needed to breathe though so he lifted himself up, saliva and precum dripping from his lips and back onto Atem's cock, lubing him up for Yugi to stroke his cock fast. It didn't take long to make Atem want to cum and when he did he took him completely into his mouth, swallowing every drop the Pharoah had to offer as he pulled his hair again.

When he was done he released him, panting and relaxing his body as he comprehended what just happened.

Yugi crawled up onto the bed beside him, collapsing onto his chest and nuzzling into his collarbone affectionately, matching his breathing.

"Did… did we … just?" Atem asked.

"Yep." Yugi answered.

"Okay… is it… okay?" Atem asked.

"Yep." Yugi answered again.

"Okay."

They stayed like this for a while, breathing slower and slower until their hearts were not racing anymore when Yugi finally lifted himself off him.

"Shower?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Atem said as he too got up.


	8. Chapter 8

They showered in silence… unsure of what to say to one another but as the water dripped down Atems body Yugi couldn't help but look upon the Pharoah in a different kind of light. He saw him before as his closest friend, his soul mate, his other half but he looked upon him now as so much more than that. Every inch of his skin, every ripple in his body, every single thing about him he adored and wanted...no needed to protect. Atem looked concerned though as he looked down towards his feet, letting the water drown his hair and cling to his face. Yugi undid his own bandages without him noticing and stepped into the shower, ignoring the hissing pain the steam caused his burns and touched Atem's cheek, forcing him to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked.

"I'm okay with what we just did. Are you?" Yugi asked him.

Atem looked shocked but he smiled as well, though he looked as if he wasn't sure if he should be.

"Yes… I just… I've always looked out for you. As your guardian and protector. I just… I don't want to take advantage of you. If there's anything else between us besides a deep friendship then I want it to be right for you too. I just… I don't know if what I've done to you was out of lust or if this is okay."

"It's okay. Atem… I didn't know how much I wanted this until now. I've had so much on my mind the last few years but one thing thats clear is how much I want you in my life. Now we've gone this far… I want nothing more than to keep going like this. Whatever we have to face, I want us to face it together… like this." Yugi said, leaning in to kiss him again. Atem kissed him deeply, taking his waist and pulling him in to him so their body's could touch. He felt his hips touch Yugi's and his body react like a magnet.

"I wish your back wasn't so hurt." Atem whispered to him. Yugi smiled cheekily and turned the water off.

"Why? So you could do this?" Yugi whispered back, pushing him forcefully against the tiled wall and taking his cock into his hand again to stroke as he bit and sucked at his neck.

"Hah…. I had no idea you could be so forceful Yugi." Atem said to him as he closed his eyes and let him have his way with him.

Yugi stroked him until Atem was biting down on Yugi's shoulder, trying hard not to cum again but it felt too good, he couldn't help it. He came again, all over Yugi's stomach and his hand.

"Oh now I've gotta wash you off." Atem said cheekily as he walked Yugi around so his back wasn't facing the shower head and he turned on the water again, washing off all his cum. Yugi was hard again and Atem had no problems returning the favour.

The next day as they were dressing to leave Kaiba's manor they discussed their relationship and what they should tell the others. They had no problems letting them know but they wondered about the timing. They were sure they'd support them, but with everything going on and everything they would need to do today, they thought that perhaps playing it cool and pretending last night didn't happen was for the best… at least for now.

Yugi did thank Atem though, with everything they got up to last night he was able to forget for a good while everything else that had happened. It was nice to be give some reprieve of yesterdays events and he felt a lot less stressed about it now. Atem felt the same, affectionately kissing him before they left.

As Atem and Yugi walked out into the loungeroom to greet everyone they were surprised to see not everyone had arrived yet. Joey and Mai were late but in their place was Kaiba drinking a coffee . Mokuba was sitting on the back of the lounge while Tea and Tristan stood casually nearby. When Kaiba noticed them he turned to face them.

"Sleep well, dweebs?" He asked grumpily. Same old Kaiba.

"Yes actually. Thank you Kaiba for letting us all stay here. We really appreciate this." Yugi said politely.

"I didn't allow this for you Yugi. You should be thanking Mokuba. In saying that I am sorry for your loss though. I might not like you or your friends but I wouldn't wish your misfortune on you." Kaiba said.

They were surprised by his attitude… coming from him that was almost heartfelt.

"Thanks… Kaiba. And thank you Mokuba for bringing us here and taking care of us." Yugi said.

"No problem Yugi. If there's anything else we can do for you you just need to ask."

"Enough Mokuba. I'm not a charity house. Yugi, I just wanted to make sure you and your dork friends were leaving so I wouldn't have to come home tonight to another surprise party. As soon as your dog and his master are ready I want you all out of here." Kaiba said and left the room.

"Don't mind him. He's in a bad mood because he spent all night trying to find more information on what happened at the game shop yesterday but so far the Police have been keeping quiet about it. Which means it was definitely deliberate. I'm sure we're going to have some answers soon though Yugi." Mokuba said softly.

"He… he doesn't need to do that for us. Really. I'm sure the police have it handled." Yugi said in surprise.

"Yeah but Seto doesn't trust them to do their job properly. Don't tell him I said this but he does care about what happened. He might not act like you guys are important to him but he doesn't go to this much effort for just anyone."

"Right… well I appreciate what he's doing, even if I can't say it to him in person." Yugi said.

"So whats your plan today?" Mokuba asked.

"Actually… I don't know." Yugi said, lost.

"Well you've got a lot to sort through, between police statements, lawyers…" Mokuba trailed off.

"Funeral arrangements…" Yugi finished for him quietly.

"Yeah… Yugi I'm sorry you're going through all of this."

"Hey! Sorry we're late." Joey said happily as he and Mai approached them.

"Joey is just so difficult to get up in the morning." Mai said annoyedly. Joey snickered and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"You missed Kaiba. But now that you're up we can leave." Tea said to them.

"Oh rich boy didn't want to see us off? That's a surprise." Joey joked.

"Okay well we should go." Atem announced.


	9. Chapter 9

As they walked down the street, aimlessly wondering as they figured out the first thing Yugi and Atem would need to do today they met Duke in his car. He found a carspace nearby and they met up together again, and the first thing he did was hug both Atem and Yugi, saying he drove past the shop and saw what happened.

They explained to him that it happened last night and they still hadn't contacted anyone else about it, and also that they had last grandpa. Duke was so apologetic about it that he offered them his penthouse to stay in until they got sorted. They refused at first, saying that he didn't need to but he wouldn't have it, explaining that of all of them he was the most suited to house some more people. He wasn't wrong, Tea and Tristans parents would allow them to stay but not indefinitely, and Joey living with Mai might get awkward for them all. Duke lived alone as well and had enough money that it was no problem to give them a room to stay in for as long as they needed.

That at least was one thing off their minds.

Duke left after a while to pick up some supplies for the house, and Mai needed to leave too to also do some shopping for them. So now, it was just the gang, back together again. Yugi told them they didn't need to be with them today, that all they were going to do was drag them around each and every way doing boring, complicated adult things, like talking to the police and seeing his grandfathers solicitor and insurance companies, but they insisted on at least being around for them for morale support.

As they were on their way though they noticed that world seemed to stop in time and they were completely alone. No other person was in sight at all, the birds that would usually be hanging around for food were completely gone, cars were stopped in the middle of the roads and the street lights were paused in their setting for an unnaturally long time. It was eerie how everything had stopped moving, as if time was absent.

"Um… this isn't normal, right?" Trisan asked.

"I don't think so Tristan." Atem said. He moved closer to Yugi protectively, his arm brushing against Yugi's.

"You would be correct." A voice sang from behind them. They turned to face a woman dressed in black leather, a face mask covering her jaw and her boots clopped off the pavement.

"Who are you?" Atem asked her carefully.

"I am not important. But we are the children of the void. Servants to the old gods, our one true king of the dark." She said proudly as she slowly approached them.  
More people began to emerge then, coralling them into a tight circle.

"And we have come to bring our dark master his new vessel." Another one of them said.

"Yeah well you're gonna have to fight us if you want to us alive." Joey challenged.

"'Us?' Cute. No we only want Yugi." One of them said.

"Well you're still going to have to fight us if you want him." Tristan threatened.

"Yeah cause if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Tea said defiantly.

"She's a fiesty one. I like her. Leave her to me." The girl said as she clawed the air in front of her like a cat.

"Don't even think about it. You lay a single hand on them and you'll live to regret it." Yugi threatened them.

"Ooh I can see why the master is interested in him. He's got energy about him.

"What do we do guys? There's more of them then there is us." Tristan asked them quietly.

"We fight our way through and leg it." Joey said, launching towards one of them and swinging his fists. His opponent dodge with ease, leading him to the ground and Tristan swung at his own guy, but he dodged his too and elbowed him in the back of the neck, forcing him down to the ground unconscious.

"Tristan!" Yugi yelled, worried about his friend.

Two of them leapt to Yugi though but he managed to dodge them and leap away from them.

"Yugi watch out!" Atem shouted before he dodged an attack from behind. He kicked the man away in the stomach but was then caught from behind as someone else wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled so he couldn't fight back, and then kicked his knees in so he fell to the ground.

"Atem!"

Tea screamed then as she was caught from behind by the girl, her hand on her mouth and a knife at her throat.

"Tea! Let her go!" Yugi screamed.

He moved to attack her, to try and grab the knife away from her when two of them launched onto Yugi and bound his arms behind his back.

"No, get off me!" Yugi screamed as he striggled. He stepped on one of their feet hard ennuogh that he bent over and hopped and he used this opportunity to bring up his elbow into the mans face. He fell onto his knees, cluctching at his bleeding nose while the other pulled Yugi's hair and held him close so he couldn't move as much.

"Yugi! Let him go!" Atem screamed.

A black van drove up to them then and the man holding Yugi began dragging him over to it as the others ran for it as well. Joey was dazed on the ground, blinking desperately to try and stay conscious and the girl holding Tea wasn't letting her go.

"Yugi!" Atem screamed again.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed, trying desperately to fight back.

Atem managed to get free, rolling over and roundhouse kicking his captor in the face before sprinting off the pavement to reach him.

"Yugi!" He screamed again, reaching for him as far as he could.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed again.

Yugi managed to get one of his hands free and reach for Atem but the man lifted him off the ground and into the van. Their fingers brushed but that was as close as Atem could get before Yugi was secured away and the van drove off.

"YUGI!" Atem yelled at the van as it drove away. He chased after it but it was much too fast and way too far now that he slowed to a stop and fell to his knees.

"Yugi…" He whispered in defeat.

He was gone… Out of sight. Well away from him now. Yugi…

The birds began singing again as they appeared, bobbing their heads as if nothing had happened. People walked past them, unaware of the kidnapping that had just occurred around them and cars passed as if they had never been stopped. All was as it should be, except Yugi wasn't with them.

"YUGI1!" Atem screamed to the heavens as he brought his fists down to the pavement in despair.

"They.. they took him." Tea said, falling to her knees as well and sobbing.

"Wh-what happened?" Tristan asked them as he came to.

Joey was out cold now, and Tristan was trying to wake him up. "Where's Yugi?" Tristan asked them.

"They took him…" atem said quietly.

"What?!"

"They took him!" Atem screamed out into the heavens. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He swore he would never let Yugi be taken again and now he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here. Drink this." Duke said kindly as he passed Atem a cup of tea. He took it carefully, thanked him and continued to stare at the space before him. He hated everything about this. How could he let this happen again?

"Kaiba's going to have people looking for these vans. We'll find a lead to him and rescue him, right guys?" Tristan said energetically to try and get their hopes up. Unfortunately Atem was in no mood to be convinced and Tea felt just as lost as he did. Joey wasn't so much enthusiastic as he was angry and determined to make these guys pay. Duke on the other hand, remained a skeptic.

"Tristan, these guys are hard core. Even if Kaiba manages to sift through every black van in the city how are we going to find the right one that took Yugi before they do anything to him?" Duke asked.

Tristan took him by the collar roughly and gestured towards Atem to tell him to shut up.

"I mean, Yugi's a tough kid! I'm sure even if it takes us a while to find him he'll be able to handle anything they give him." Duke corrected himself, hoping to sound somewhat convincing.

"They've already murdered Grandpa, burned down his home, forced him to duel a shadow game and now they've kidnapped him for their own sick ends. I'm sure Yugi could handle himself had he not already suffered enough but I fear what else they can do to him." Atem said to them all.

"Well… we're all here. If they were going to take anyone else from him, we'd be their next target." Tea said.

"Tea's right! If they truly want to hurt Yugi then they need us. And so long as they need us, Yugi is going to be okay… ish." Duke said.

"Then maybe we can use it to our advantage." Joey suggested.

"What do you mean Joey?"

"If they want to hurt Yugi they'll need us. Maybe we need to be bait, get them to capture us and take us straight to him?"

"How? I don't mean to burst your bubble Joey but if they wanted to use us all to hurt him they'd have done so instead of kidnapping him." Duke said.

"If Yugi can hold out against whatever they're doing to him then eventually they'll need us to weaken him more." Atem said. "But thats if whatever horrid scheme of theirs doesn't work."

"We need to find Yugi soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take! He's been through so much, I just want him home so we can all move on without any more danger!" Tea cried.

Tristan moved to comfort her, wrapping an arm around her while she cried into his chest.

Atem felt her tears. He too wanted to cry like she was, to let it all out but he held on. He wanted Yugi to wrap his arms around him, to hold and comfort him. He wanted to see him smile again, to hear his voice, to listen to his heartbeat. He just wanted Yugi back with him.

Yugi awoke slowly, cold and sore. His body ached everywhere, making him aware of muscles he didn't even know he had. His head was throbbing behind his temples, pounding angrily. He was stressed, his life had thrown him around so much in the last 24 hours he could barely keep up with where he was.

He looked around and his gaze met with stone floors, metal bars and hanging chains. He looked to be in some medieval dungeon but where in Domino City was one of those? Unless he wasn't in Domino City anymore.. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been out cold for.

The last thing he remembered was reaching for Atem's hand but missing, and then being thrown across the inside of the black van. He tried to fight his way to the door, to swing it open so he could at least roll outside but he felt something collide with the side of his head and that was it. His back was killing him, his burns clearly aggravated and the bruising was getting worse. He needed rest and time to recover but he was getting none of that.

He tried to stand, using the stone wall behind him for support and as he tried to walk he felt something tug at his ankle. He was chained. He couldn't move far, only a few steps in any direction… his cell was barred so where could he go?

He checked his pocket for his phone but it was missing, they must have searched him and taken it along with his other possessions.

He approached the bars and tried to peak through them to look down the corridor but he couldn't see much at all or hear anything.

"Hello?" He called out but the only thing that returned his call was his own echo.

He sighed and returned to the wall, sitting down helplessly as he waited. He wondered if his friends were coming for him, if they even knew where he was. He didn't even know where he was. He hoped they were out of danger. He remembered them saying that they need him prepared first, and this is why they burned down his home and killed his grandfather, but prepared for what? What was the point of the duel or if they had another way to use him? What was their plan?

"Hello?" He heard someone call out from the cell beside him. He couldn't see her, but it was definitely another voice.

"Hello!" Yugi responded eagerly. He stood again and approached the bars.

"Ah! Someone else is there! Who are you?" She asked. She would have been right next to him had there not been a stone wall between them.

"My name is Yugi, what's your name?"

"Macaria. I've waited so long to hear someone else's voice that didn't belong to them."

"How long have you been here?" Yugi asked.

"I dont know. The last thing I remember was fire, and screaming. There was so much screaming. My father… he …" She began to sob and he felt his heart tug. He knew her pain.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here. My friends are coming, I'm sure they are and they've let me down." Yugi said assuringly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Now, do you know anything about where we are?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know exactly where we are but I know we're underground."

"Underground… hmm."

"How are your friends going to find us? Do they know how to find you?"

"Uhh… maybe. They're really good at this kind of thing. Unfortunately danger is something we're kind of used to." Yugi laughed nervously.

"Used to?"

"Uh, nevermind. Do you know when they're likely to come back?"

"No. I woke up to your voice calling out and at first I thought I was imagining it."

"Right."

"Yugi… did they say anything to you about why you're here?" She asked.

"Not really. They said they needed to prepare me...but I don't know what for. They said something about a dark master needing my soul?"

"Ah! They said something about my soul not being good enough for their dark master. I don't know how I should feel about that but I guess they've chosen you now."

"Do you know anything about this dark master of theirs?"

"He goes by a lot of names. Hades, Satan.. He is the darkness. The darkest of dark. You name it thats him. They want to bring him back, but I don't know more than that."

"Sounds familiar." Yugi said quietly, remembering Zorc. Bakura too claimed he was the darkness, but they just defeated him not 2 months ago. He wondered if it was he who was coming back or someone else. Either way it wasn't good.

"Yugi… they're going to come back. When they do they're going to show you things… just try to remember it's not real okay? Whatever they show you, it's not real. Hang on to your friends and your belief they'll come. They can't infect you with their dark influence if you fight back."

"Is that what you did?" Yugi asked her.

"I tried… but it was too much. They get in your head, make you believe things. I just lost my father, and my people… I was already too weak. They got to me but I wasn't adequate. So they put me back in here and keep me alive. And now you're here. You say your friends are coming… believe that and maybe you can resist them." She said earnestly.

"I will." Yugi promised. He was worried though. He believed in his friends and knew they'd find him some how, or he'd escape and give them a chance, but he too has lost someone dear to him and his home. If Macaria succumbed to the darkness then what if he does too? He remembered the duel he had yesterday…. It wasn't out of the realm for him to succumb.

They heard something click open then.

"They're here. Yugi, be careful. Just hang on to your friends!" Macaria urged him as she panicked.


	11. Chapter 11

He saw them now, figured draped in darkness. They opened the cell doors and unlocked the chain on his legs. He took this chance to lift his knee into the chin of the one who unlocked him, sending him backwards clasping at his mouth painfully.

He ducked beneathe an arm and slipped between two bodies until he was out of his cell, free to run. They began to chase him. He wanted to rescue Macaria but all he could do was run. He'd lose them and then come back for her but for now he needed to get away.

He ran out of the dungeon and up the winding stairs. He had no idea where he was going but at the moment it didn't matter so long as it was away from them.

He turned a corner and crashed into someone causing them both to call onto the ground. He quickly regained himself and his heart jumped for joy when he saw Atem nursing himself from the ground as well and his other friends behind him, smiling in relief to have found him.

"You're here!" Yugi said excitedly as he jumped onto Atem, nuzzling deeply into his cheeks and hair. He missed his scent so much and the feel of his warm skin on his.

"We're here! But we didn't expect to see you so quickly. Whats going on?" Joey asked.

"Ah! I'm being chased. I just escaped my cell, we have to go!" Yugi said quickly as he and Atem got off the ground and he lead the way past them.

"We have to lose them. There's a girl they're keeping back there too. Once we lose them I want to rescue her and then get out of here." Yugi explained to them.

"Right." They agreed.

"Yugi this way!" Tristan said and lead the way to a room off to the side.

They followed and hid behind the wall as his pursuers past them all, thankfully ignorant of where they had gone.

They had reprieve..he did it. He escaped them. And his friends were here already!

"How did you find us? How long has it been? What's been happening? Last thing I remember was being taken, I just woke up...how did you find me so quickly?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi it's been 2 weeks. We've been looking for you for ages." Tea explained.

Atem pulled him into another deep hug as this information sank in. 2 weeks?

"What? How?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I've missed you so much." Atem said to him in a whisper.

"I can't believe it's been 2 weeks… how?"

"I dont know what they did to you Yugi but yeah, 2 weeks pal. Now come one, lets get this damsel and get out of here yeah?" Joey said excitedly.

"Right. I doubt they'd double back. Lets go." Yugi said. He walked to the door and they quietly made their way back to the cells, only they were'nt there anymore. This wasn't possible. He was sure he went the right way… he was certain of it. Through this door was supposed to be the cells but all that was before him was another corridor.

"I dont understand… it should be here." Yugi said.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" Tristan suggested.

"No I just came from here. This was it."

"Well she's gotta be in the building somewhere. We'll keep looking until we find her." Joey said enthusiastically. He ran forward and opened a door only he was immediately shot with something unseen, forcing him to fly into the wall behind him and slide down to the floor with a thud.

"Joey!" They screamed. Yugi ran to him and took the barbs out of his neck and chest. He coughed weakly, blood beginning to drip down his lips.

"Hang on Joey. You're going to be okay!" Yugi told him. Joey laughed, and his eyes were sparkling. This couldn't be happening.

"It's… okay Yugi. I'll be fine. Find the girl… then come get me." Joey said.

"No I'm not leaving you here like this, you need help now!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi, take Atem and Tristan. Find the girl and come back. I'll stay here with Joey." Tea said to him, touching his hand to make him see her reasoning.

"But…"

"Lets go Yugi." Atem said firmly.

"Okay… We'll be right back. Stay awake Joey, we won't be long."

"Be careful." Joey said weakly.

Yugi ran quickly with Atem and Tristan, doubling back to make sure they hadn't taken a wrong turn. He lead them down another corridor of doors. They couldn't keep guessing like this so they doubled back again, this time to find where they had crashed. By now they'd have passed where they needed to be… where was she? How could they be this lost already?!

Yugi hated this, he hated that he couldn't find her. Joey was badly hurt now and it was his fault. The longer he took to find her the worse Joey's position is.

"We need to do something Yugi." Tristan said urgently.

"We could try these doors but we risk getting injured ourselves." Atem said.

"Or… you could die now and save yourselves the trouble." Someone said from behind them.

She held Tea by her neck, choking her before them. She ripped at his fingers but she couldn't get a grip of him.

"Tea!" They screamed. They charged him to attack him so he'd let her go but before they could reach him she went limp and heavy in his hand. He let her go, and she crumbled to the ground, eyes still open but completely still.

"No…" Yugi whimpered… this wasn't happening. None of this was real. What did Macaria say? That they get in your head and make think things are real. This wasn't real.

"You bastard!" Tristan screamed and charged the guy again. He threw a punch at him, decking him square in the jaw and knocking him off his feet.

Yugi couldn't believe it. He hit him… but… why if this wasn't real would that happen? No.. was it real? He didn't know anymore. This felt so real. Tea… And Joey… no one else. Please no one else.

"Tristan come back, we have to get out of here now!" Atem screamed at him as he picked Yugi up from the ground.

"Right!" Tristan called back. He turned to run back to them when a loud, reverberating crack echoed off the walls and Tristan fell to his knees. Blood soaked his chest and he had a mere second to register what happened before he fell to the ground. Blood pooled beneathe him and Yugi was done. First Joey, then Tea.. now Tristan. What more… how much would they take from him? Atem was all he had left… and even then…

"Yugi! Lets go!" Atem said as shoved Yugi forward to get him to move. He was crying too but he needed to be the strong one right now and keep going.

They turned a corner and hid inside a room, quietly crying and trying not to alert anyone of their whereabouts.

After a while they allowed themselves to breathe.

"We have to go." Atem said lowly.

"They're gone…" Yugi whispered.

"I know…"

"Why are they gone?"

"I don't know."

"This is my fault." Yugi said.

Atem slapped his face and grabbed his shirt, pure anger in his eyes.

"We're getting out of here. Now." Yugi shoved him off him.

"No, you're getting out of here! I need to make this right and I can't do that if you're with me!" Yugi snapped at him.

"What do you intend to do on your own Yugi? We came here to get you out-"

"Yeah and now because of me they're dead Atem! Actually gone! Not coming back! Not all of us can choose whether we get to pass on or not Atem, they're not coming back. I will not risk losing the last person I have left so you need to do as I tell you for once in your life and leave!" Yugi yelled at him.

"I am not leaving you Yugi! Now we're getting out of here together!" Atem yelled back at him, taking his wrist roughly and pulling him behind him.

"Atem let me go!" Yugi shouted as he tried to rip his grip off.

"You're not doing this alone!"

"If you stay here I will be alone!"

"He's right you know." A voice sounded from all around them. The room they were in grew darker and colder, forcing them out and into the hallway. They ran as far and as fast as they could, Yugi being lead by Atem around corners and up stairs until they came to a window leading to outside. They were close now, so close to freedom but Yugi still couldn't leave yet. He needed Atem to go but he needed to stay and put an end to this madness now.

"Lets go Yugi!" Atem said as he moved to shove Yugi out of the window.

"No!" Yugi said as he pushed off him finally.

"Yugi, why?!" Atem asked desperately.

"They're not going to stop until you're dead Atem. I need you to leave and get as far away from this place as possible. They want everyone I care about dead, so please. Do me this favor and go!" Yugi argued.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Atem please!"

"You want him gone? Allow us to help with that!" A voice sounded from behind Atem. Suddenly then, a spear dug its way into Atems back and through his chest. He fell to his knees, clutching at the spear as blood fell like a river down his clothes and pooled into his mouth. He fell forward and Yugi caught him, lowering him carefully to the ground as Atem clutched at his shirt.

"Yugi-"

"No.. No no no! Stay with me!" Yugi pleaded through his tears. His heart was splitting into thousands of pieces and the world was falling away from them so all that remained were them alone together.

"Be...safe!" Atem said to him through the blood in his mouth.

"Don't leave me!" Yugi ordered him but Atem's grasp loosened and fell to the stone floor beneathe, the light in his eyes faded and his last breath left him.

He was heavy in his arms now, lifeless.

This was not happening.

This could not be possible.

If only he had left with him.

If only he had done something...anything different.

Now he's lost them all… everyone.

Now he was alone. With nothing left to lose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed loudly. He felt his rage boiling to the surface, his heart soaking in pure dark energy as he used the deaths of his friends as fuel for his anger.

He would make them pay dearly, every single one of them would answer in blood and each one of them will beg for forgiveness which they will not receive.


	12. Chapter 12

"Officials released a statement this morning saying that they're monitoring the activity closely, but for the moment it is business as usual. If you are concerned for your safety and that of your loved ones, be sure to check in with them and please, be mindful of others. Back to you Shamuya." Atem watched the news with interest while he sipped at the coffee Duke had made him this morning. Apparently over night earthquake tremors had been detected throughout the city which in this time of year was not entirely normal.

There came a ring of the doorbell then, bringing them away from the TV and Atem smiled as he saw Joey, Tristan and Tea walk in.

"You guys seen the news?" Duke asked them.

"Not yet, but everyone seems on edge today. Whats going on?" Tea asked.

"Earthquake tremors. Not too serious at the moment but they started being recorded this morning." Atem answered her.

"We're coming to you live from Domino -" Another news reporter began speaking but they ignored it.

"Have you guys heard anything at all?" Tristan asked them.

"Nothing. I have no idea where to begin looking any signs of Yugi." Atem was frustrated. He hated feeling so helpless.

"Neither have we. Not even Kaiba's got anything." Joey said.

They heard feint bang outside then, as if it were deep in the city and soon after followed by sirens. It must have been a car accident so they ignored it but then Joey jumped over the couch to sit beside Atem, staring at the TV. The reporter was looking around frantically before the camera switched to a large purple tornado from behind an apartment complex. It tore up nearby buildings, ripping off tiles and bricks, pipes and powerlines.

"Woah!"

"This just in...there appears to be a massive… tornado thats just formed in the Domino CBD! People are rushing to search for safety. It is absolutely ferocious out here, my advice is to evacuate immediately. I'll try and keep you updated on it's position but I think we're going to have to move-" The reporter was saying before the camera shut off.

"Thats not a normal tornado." Tea said.

"No kidding. They don't just form that quickly, nor are they usually purple." Duke said.

"Should we check it out?" Tristan asked.

"Are you nuts?" Tea asked, freaked.

"Yugi might be there. This is the kind of weird stuff that we're pulled into Tea." Joey said as he stood, determined.

Joey got a phone call then and checked to see Mai calling.

"Um, I'll be a sec." He said as he answered and left to be outside.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered to himself, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't there.

When they arrived on the scene the tornado had already taken out a large chunk of the city, digging deep underground and tearing up the road and sewerage pipes beneathe. It seemed to originate from down there, as when they looked down the sink hole they saw what looked to be an old structure, like an old castle buried by centuries of dirt, clay and stone. Helicopter flew above them to get a better coverage but as one of them got close, blue lightning seemed to be attracted to it, shooting it from the tornado. It immediately lost control and crashed down into the side of a building, destabilising it and making it crumble. They were safe where they stood but were in complete awe at the devastation.

"Thats definitely not normal guys!" Tea screamed over the wind to them, shielding her self from it's harsh lashes.

Then, they heard something that chilled them to the bone. Laughter riding on the wind. It was like some maniacal, overseeing being watching them only they were no where to be seen. All around them, and yet no where.

"What is that?!" Tea asked.

"I don't know but I think were going to find out." Joey yelled back to her.

The wind was getting harsher, faster and way more forceful now. Tristan almost lost his balance over the edge and they simultaneously backed away in time for a new segment of the road to break off. They'd have been carried by it had they been standing there any longer.

"This isn't safe!" Atem shouted to them.

"Wait… Yugi's down there!" Joey yelled, pointing towards the base of the tornado.

"How do you know?" Atem asked.

"I saw him. I know it's him! Yugi!" Joey yelled as he sprinted down the sinkhole, sliding down the dirt and jumping off slabs of cement and road.

"Joey!" They called after him, before grudgingly following.

What was he thinking? There's no way Yugi could survive down here, and there's less of a way that Joey would have seen him through this… This was definitely a trap but he couldn't let him go down alone.

When they got down they stood before the edge of the tornado, surprisingly free of it's pull despite the purple energy licking at their skin and clothes. It didn't hurt them, it merely passed through them like it was a hologram. It's possible this energy wasn't dangerous but the vortex the tornado created further back was.

"Yugi!" Joey called out to him, but it was no use. Atem couldn't see anything through the wall of the tornado. Still… he felt it. A pull… a tug at his soul… whatever Joey saw or sensed, he sensed it too now.

"He's got to be in there!" Tea said, carelessly lifting her hand to touch the tornado.

"Tea don't!" Tristan slapped her hand away but Joey copied her and let his fingers brush it.

"Nothing… there's nothing here. Lets go!" Joey lead the way into the tornado and Atem quickly followed.

Inside was much different. Inside they were met with a large great hall, open to the sky above due to the tornado spinning rampantly above them but in the centre was what caught their attention.

There was a large crowd of hooded people kneeling in respect to the figure in the centre of them all, floating off the floor. The dark energy seemed to pour into him… or out of him, to form this tornado of destruction devastating this city but on closer inspection they saw him: Yugi.

Joey was right… he was here.

"Yugi!" They screamed and ran to approach them. The crowd of people didn't move at all as they passed them and stood below the boy but Yugi didn't acknowledge them either. He was gritting his teeth, his eyes closed tightly and his fingers were strained beside him.

"Yugi!" Atem shouted to get his attention but as he did so a stronger burst of energy emanated from him, throwing them all away and he let out a loud, ear wrenching scream of agony that dispersed the tornado violently.

They rolled and slid on the stone floor, winded and grazed from the impact. They pulled themselves up though, and looked on as Yugi descended to touch on the ground.

"Yugi!" Atem called to him.

He appeared different now, his hair was much more wild, his clothes were ripped and burned and his eyes pierced him with a ferocity he had never seen before. It was like he didn't even see him, or didn't recognise him anymore.

He took one step forward and the ground shook violently, vibrating underneath them and causing rubble and loose debris to fall.

A woman approached him then, ignoring them as if they weren't even there. She stood up to him bravely, seemingly unafraid of him or his scowl.

"Who is she?" Tea asked them.

"I don't know but I don't trust her." Tristan said angrily.

She waved her hand over his face as she walked around him, brushing his shoulders as she circled. He followed her movements, seemingly unimpressed by her but her smirk said she was beyond happy to see him.

"I give you your lord!" She declared loudly into the heavens. The hooded people bowed deeply, burying their heads into the ground as if grovelling.

"Welcome back, my lord. Please, tell us your wishes and we will see them done." She said as she bounced before him.

"I want those responsible for their deaths before me." Yugi said coldly. There was such venom dripping from every word that it made Atem's blood churn and his very core feel sick. This was not his Yugi anymore… what have they done to him?

He heard her giggle and then she dramatically turned towards Atem and his friends, presenting them as if they were prizes to be showcased.

"You won't have to wait long, they're already here! Don't be fooled by their appearance, my lord. They're using trickery to appear as the ones you've lost to confuse you and hurt you. They're the one who killed them all." She ended darkly, flashing a small victorious grin.

"What?! No we're not imposters!" Joey yelled at her.

"We're here for you Yugi!" Tea pleaded.

"Dude, snap out of it! Don't believe a word she says!" Tristan shouted.

Yugi stepped forward, again making the world tremble. The clouds grew darker as he came closer and the electricity in the air seemed to spark with his anger. Atem had only ever felt such power come from a duel monster of any kind, never a human… certainly not Yugi. What were they dealing with here?

Tea stood up and closed the distance, arms spread in welcome and to show she wasn't a threat to him. "Yugi it's us, it's okay we're here for you." She pleaded kindly but as she went to hug Yugi he waved his hand and she flew backwards, rolling several times before coming to a stop. Her hair covered her face but she didn't move at all…

"Tea?!" Joey, Atem and Tristan shouted. Atem and Tristan went to her, brushing her hair from her face. She was unconscious but still breathing. Her cheek was red and swelling, she might bruise...but he didn't even touch her. Joey approached Yugi angrily and carelessly he grabbed Yugi's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Snap out of it man! That was Tea!" He yelled at him.

"Joey be careful!" Atem shouted to him.

"He won't hurt me Atem. We're pals, right Yug?!" Joey asked him angrily, hoping to remind him of who he was.

Yugi said nothing, instead he took Joey's wrist and squeezed until he let him go and twisted his wrist back until Joey was on his knees screaming in pain, trying desperately to claw his hand off him.

"Yugi! You're gonna break my wrist, stop!" Joey said between his screams.

"Yugi let him go!" Tristan shouted at him.

Joey looked into his eyes, tears starting to form from the pain but then he saw it. The anger, the hurt...the millions of thoughts and voices plaguing his friends mind and sending him mad… if Yugi was in there he wasn't right now.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"The better question… is who are you?" Yugi asked him, surprisingly calmly.

"What do you mean, Yug? I'm Joey, your best friend." Joey answered him.

"My best friend was killed!" Yugi snapped angrily, twisting his wrist more.

"No… he wasn't. Yugi I don't know ...what they showed you...but I promise you it wasn't real!" Joey pleaded desperately.

"She said you'd try to get in my head. Make me believe things that aren't real. Then they killed you all, right before my eyes. Every single one of you!" Yugi said angrily. He dropped Joey's wrist and kicked him in the chest so he'd roll away. He coughed, trying to suck in some air as he clutched his almost broken wrist.

"You were shot with poison darts." Yugi said to him in disgust before he turned to face the others.

"Tristan was shot in the back. Tea was strangled and Atem… you were run through with a spear. So tell me, _friends_… how are those wounds?" Yugi asked them all.

Atem hated listening to him right now, every word caused him such pain he couldn't take it. He stood up to him, defending Tristan and Tea protectively behind him and looking Yugi straight in the eye with fire behind his. If this was the Yugi he had come to love, then he needed to break him out of this trance.

"Yugi it's us. We weren't injured like you claim. What they showed you was an illusion to trick you. They're using you Yugi. By making you think we died before you they've turned you against us. But I assure you that we are the real deal. We didn't die Yugi." He said defiantly.

"I watched you!" Yugi shouted at him. "All of you! Do not pretend that it was an illusion because they're blood is on my hands! You killed them, and now you dare wear their forms to win me over!? All of you will pay for you've done to them!" Yugi shouted angrily.

The winds picked up quickly then, dancing around Yugi. He could sense his power rising with his anger and he knew they were not safe here. He wanted to get Yugi back, but right now they were not safe. They needed to leave until Yugi had calmed down enough to try something else.

"We have to get out of here. Tristan can you carry Tea? I'll get Joey!" Atem said.

"Right!" Tristan said. He lifted Tea up, carrying her like a princess in his arms.

"Do not even think you can run from me!" Yugi said angrily. He waved his hand towards them, but Atem jumped out of the way before the spot he was standing on was blasted with some invisible force. He ran to Joey, helping him up and assisting him to run away from Yugi as he attacked again.

They took shelter behind some debris and made for an exposed tunnel. They knew nothing of the structure they were running into, and chances were Yugi knew it well, but they couldn't stay in the open.

They continued running down corridors after corridor until they finally took refuge in a dark empty room. They closed the door behind them and hid in the shadows, hoping that if Yugi was pursuing them that he wouldn't find them here.

They waited with bated breath for a good long while before they felt that they had lost him.

"That… that wasn't Yugi… was it?" Tristan whispered carefully.

"I think it was…" Atem whispered slowly...sadly.

"Atem is right. He's not thinking straight...he's clearly been brainwashed… but it's him. He's angry… beyond angry." Joey said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

Tea began to stir awake then.

"Tea, shh. We have to stay quiet." Tristan whispered to her.

"Why? What's happening?" She whispered back. She looked around but it was so dark she could barely see. "Where are we? Where's Yugi?"

"We needed to hide from him. He should still be looking for us but for now we've lost him." Tristan explained.

"Why are we hiding from Yugi? What happened to your wrist?" She asked Joey who was still nursing.

"Yugi. It's not broken but it hurts like a bitch. They've brainwashed him Tea. He thinks we all died somehow and that we're impostors."

"Thats crazy!" Tea exclaimed.

"Shhh." They shushed her in unison.

"How could he believe that we died?" She whispered.

"It sounds like he saw it happen, right before his eyes. Whatever they did must have been believable." Atem whispered.

"We need to prove to him that we didn't die." Joey said.

"Yeah but he won't let us get near him, let alone talk some sense into him." Tristan said.

"Well… perhaps whatever this building is will help us. Maybe there are clues as to what is giving him so much power and how we can take it from him. The power he has right now isn't natural, no human should be able to wield it. So maybe if we take it from him we might be able to convince him that we're the real ones." Atem suggested.

"Right. We should look around but we need to be careful. Last thing we need right now is to let him know where we are." Tristan said.

"Right." They all said together.


	13. Chapter 13

"So… whats our plan again?" Tristan asked quietly as they walked down yet another corridor.

"We're looking for a clue to save Yugi." Tea said annoyedly.

"Yeah and how are we going to know what it is?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know maybe it'll say 'this way to save Yugi'." Joey said sarcastically.

"Okay smartass I'm just trying to ease the tension." Tristan snapped at him.

"Keep it down guys. If Yugi is nearby and hears you two bickering you'll give us away for sure." Tea hushed them.

"Tristan might have a point though." Atem said finally, stopping to facing them. "If we're going to find any kind of clue then walking down corridors until we find something might lead us to something, but all of these halls and rooms are the same. Whatever this place is like a labrynth. We need some kind of strategy here."

"What are you thinking Atem?" Tea asked.

"We could split up?" Joey suggested.

"That'd cover more ground for sure." Tristan agreed.

"Yes but with Yugi searching for us I'm loathe to agree with such a plan. I'd prefer to stay together." Atem said.

"Me too. If what Yugi said was true then this place is dangerous." Tea said.

Atem thought for a moment. He needed to think about this. This tomb, labrynth… whatever this structure was, was old. Very old. There are no paintings, no tapestries, no carvings to suggest any kind of culture… the architecture was medieval but it did not look like it belonged to Japan… there are no vases, no furniture… this whole place was like a blank slate inappropriately placed here beneathe Domino City. Which means… it might not be natural. Perhaps this place was designed to keep them lost, like an ever changing labrynth.

He turned to face the stone brick wall behind him and touched it. It felt like stone, and certainly felt real enough but he felt something else as well… some kind of… emotion. Was he being empathetic or was he to follow it?

"Do you feel that?" Atem asked them.

Tea touched the wall too, as did Tristan and Joey.

"I feel stone…" Joey said slowly.

"Yep. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" Tristan asked.

"No I feel it too. Pain… and fear. What is it?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure. But if you feel it too then it's not just me." Atem said.

Tea moved to the other wall and touched it.

"It's stronger over here." Tea exclaimed.

They came over to touch the wall beside her.

"Oh hey I feel it too!" Joey said in surprise.

"Guys you don't think this building is alive do you?" Tea asked, freaked.

"No… but I do think that perhaps it holds emotions." Atem said calmly.

"Well lets follow it. Maybe it will lead us somewhere." Tristan suggested.

Tristan was right! They needed to listen with their hearts if they were to find anything to help Yugi. Atem lead the way, hand on the wall as he jogged down the corridor. He felt the wall until they came to the corner, which he tested each option before choosing the strongest one, his friends close on his heel.

Eventually it bore fruit, bringing them to a part of the building that appeared to be like a jail cell. There were rooms segmented by metal bars and stone beds chained to the wall inside them. They walked carefully down the hall until finally they found an occupied cell.

Two people were inside, one of them though they recognised immediately. It took their hearts by surprise, and silenced any thoughts they held in their minds upon seeing him laying on the stone bed, being nursed by a young girl. It was definitely him! They couldn't believe it!

"GRANDPA!" They shouted!

The girl jumped, and stood protectively before the old man she cared for. The people that had startled her were against the metal bars protecting them, desperate to gaze upon the old man but their eyes… they didn't look malicious or evil… they were certainly not dressed like the others that kept them here… they were outsiders… from the city above. But why were they here?

"Who are you?" She asked carefully.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to Grandpa!?" Tristan asked defensively.

"I'm helping him!" She snapped.

"Forgive us. We just weren't expecting to see him here. Please.. We're not here to hurt you or him. We're actually his friends and family." Atem said politely. She lowered her guard upon hearing this and carefully examined them.

"You're friends with him?"

"Yes. He's one of our best friends grandfather." Tea explained.

"And until recently we thought he was ….gone." Tristan said.

"I see." She said, looking back at the sleeping man. "He's okay. I've been keeping his strength up. He's not too badly hurt, but this temple draws on the energy of those inside it."

"You know about this place then?" Atem asked her.

She looked back to him and he realised where he knew her from… she looked just like the girl that was with Yugi earlier but … softer. Kinder.

"I do. Too well." She said quietly. She walked over to them and gently touched the bars, making them melt before them before she returned to Grandpa and sat beside him.

They were cautious but entered the cell regardless and approached Grandpa. Atem checked his wrist and he stirred awake.

"Kids!" He exclaimed happily and moved to sit up.

"Grandpa, shouldn't you be resting?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Nonsense. Thats all I've been doing since coming here. And I've had lovely Maria here to help me." He said cheerfully. Atem smiled, nothing ever dampened his spirits.

"Maria… that's your name?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"You seem familiar with me. I see it in your eyes when you look at me." She noted.

"We met someone earlier that looks like you. Almost perfectly." Tea said.

"My sister… Macaria." Maria said sadly.

"Your sister?!" They exclaimed.

She nodded and stood to turn her back to them.

"No offence, but your sister has done something to our friend and now he wants to kill us. Do you know anything about this?" Tristan asked her.

"Wait… where's Yugi?" Grandpa asked as he looked among them.

"A lot has happened Grandpa. We'll try to explain but first, Maria. If there's anything you can tell us about this place or about how to save Yugi then please, could you tell us?" Atem asked her.

She turned to face them, regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for my sisters actions. Macaria has always been devoted to our father and she has taken this separation from him rather poorly. I will try to explain but please keep in mind there's a lot to this story."

They kept quiet, ready to listen.

"This temple as you might have guessed is from out of time. It is born from our fathers heart…once it was lively, full of colour and life… but now it is cold and empty. It is tied to our father's power.. And right now our father's power resides within your friend thanks to my sister."

"Ah! Perhaps thats why we could feel pain and fear when we touched the walls." Tea suggested quickly.

"Most likely. If that is what you felt. This temple is designed to reflect it's owners heart. With our father's power inside your friend, what is inside your friends heart will effect the temple. Endless corridors of emptiness and darkness designed to reflect his fears."

"But Yugi is a being of light. He has the purest soul I've ever met and I should know more than anyone how pure he is." Atem argued.

"Not anymore. Whatever my sister has done to him has corrupted that light. But he can be saved."

"How?" Atem asked. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. I'll stop at nothing to bring him back to the light."

"So will we!" His friends said together.

"I need him unconscious. Only then can I send you all into his mind to bring him back, if theres anything left to bring back that is." Maria said.

"How are we supposed to get him unconscious? Hes incredibly strong right now!" Tristan asked.

"Yeah he knocked Tea out without touching her and almost broke my wrist." Joey added.

"I dont know. But if you want him back your going to need to work together. Why does your friend want you dead?

"Your sister some how made him think we are imposters, and that the real us died before him." Atem answered her.

"I see. Then we might be able to use this to our advantage. He will be chasing you down, searching for you yes?"

"Yes."

"Then we will lead him into a trap. Make him follow you and when you get him in the right position I can put him out cold for a while."

"I dont like the idea of baiting him somewhere but if it means bringing him back then… tell us where we should lead him." Atem said.

"Take this." Maria said. She handed Atem a small round stone, like a dark red marble. It was small and rolled in his palm. "This will lead you to me. As soon as you have his attention, lead him to me. I'll handle the rest." Maria finished.

"Solomon, I'll have you stay with me for safety."

"Okay. Just… promise not to hurt him okay. He is my grandson." Grandpa said as he hopped off the bed energetically. "And you kids have a lot of explaining to do." He added to them.

"Go. I have a feeling it wont take long to find him." Maria said as she took grandpa's hand and opened a portal behind her to step through.

They stood in awe at the sight before them, how she made it appear and disappear as if it was nothing. They had seen some weird stuff but now even they were starting to question what was real.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shall we?" Atem asked them. They nodded, determined to make sure this went right. This was dangerous...with Yugi's unpredictably strong power and desire to see them hurt, they knew this needed to go right. There were no second chances, but they were ready to try.

Atem lead the way out of the cells and down the corridor until they were faced with yet more indistinguishable corridors. He thought about what Maria had said, how this temple was a reflection of Yugi's heart now. He had seen Yugi's mind many a time before and knew it to be a bright place of love and childlike innocence, certainly nothing like this old, blank slate of a temple with walls that hummed with pain and anguish. If there was one good thing about this temple, it was that it made him even more determined to set things right within Yugi.

The ball in his palm grew hotter as they neared a corner and as they came around the bend he sensed something quickly approaching him. Thankfully, Joey was quick to react, pulling on Atem's shirt so he'd narrowly miss the ball of purple fire that seemingly shot from no where.

"The real Atem would have sensed that coming!" Yugi taunted from down the corridor.

"Crap, we gotta go back!" Joey said to them and they began running down the way they had come.

"Why run? You made me! Isn't this what you wanted?!" Yugi shouted behind them.

"What way Atem?!" Tristan asked urgently.

Atem ran ahead so he could lead, feeling the ball in his palm until it grew even hotter as they approached a corner. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking out for but he trusted his instincts and made them turn left, again narrowly missing another fire ball.  
They didn't need to run for long as they turned two more times they entered a large room, like a great hall with stained windows, pillars, candelarbras… the only room in the entire temple that had been somewhat furnished.

They saw Maria standing in the centre of the hall and Grandpa standing beside a strong looking pillar.

"Make your stand." She told them.

Atem immediately turned on his heel to face Yugi as he entered the hall, fire ball poised and ready to be thrown and eyes directly on him. Tea, Tristan and Joey each took their own stance beside Atem, fearful yet ready.

"Yugi, this ends here." Atem said defiantly.

"Yes… it does…" Yugi said darkly, his eyes narrowing with blood lust.

Yugi attention was solely on Atem, as if all others had been dismissed. Atem was his first target… for this Atem was thankful. He didn't know what Maria's plan was only that she needed Yugi unconscious. They successfully lead him here, but what was to come next was a mystery… so all he could do right now was act on instinct as Yugi charged at him. He was tired of missing and chosen a direct assault. He could work with this. If he could get close enough to Yugi perhaps he could keep him still.

Atem allowed him to come a little bit further until he was within his own range. He skillfully dodged the attack, rolling below his arm and getting in behind him. Yugi moved quickly but not quick enough as Atem smacked his arm up towards the roof where he unleashed the fire ball. It smashed against the stone, sending debris and small stones down upon them but it gave Atem a chance to wrap his arms around him, keeping his hands close to his chest so he couldn't use them to attack without causing himself injury.

"Let me go!" Yugi shouted furiously. He tried to elbow him in the ribs but Atem was not letting go. He would take any bruising so long as he kept him here.

"Whatever your plan is, now would be good!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi, it's us!" Tea screamed desperately.

"Shut up! Stop saying that!" Yugi shouted back as he struggled.

"I need him unconscious!" Maria ordered.

"Yugi…." Atem whispered in his ear. He stopped momentarily to listen, or to gather some strength… either way Atem used this. "I'm sorry." He finished.

Lightning quick he let Yugi go and then pulled his arm up to smack him in the back of the head with enough force to make him black out. His strength left him and his knees buckled as his energy fell from him. Atem caught him quickly and gently lowered him down, resting his head on his lap and checking his face to make sure he was okay.

Maria was first to approach them as tears formed in Atem's eyes. He knew he needed him unconscious but he never thought he would ever be so violent with him. He felt dirty for doing so.

"Is he okay?" Tea asked as she knelt down beside them.

"Yes, but he won't stay out for long." Maria said. She blew something from her hands over his face, like a midnight blue sleeping powder. Yugi didn't react to it but Maria seemed relieved.

"That will keep him asleep for longer. Now I need you all to trust me. I'm going to send you into his mind but what you see in there might be testing. While you're in there I'll do what I can to protect your bodies out here but if he wakes up before you're done, then he might just have the upper hand to finish his...ambitions. You won't have forever, but by all means this needs to be done with care and diligence. I don't know what you will see or what you will have to do to convince him you're alive, but it must be done." Maria said to them each urgently.

They nodded determined and strong. They would bring him back and clear the shroud clouding his mind.

"Get comfortable and touch him. You could be in this position for a while." Maria told them.

Atem was content where he was with Yugi's head upon his lap, Tea chose to lay down beside him, resting her head against his shoulder while she held his hand tightly. Tristan and Joey each laid down as well, making sure to each have a spot of his arm to hold.

"This feels pretty weird I'll admit." Joey said lightly.

"You could be here for half an hour to a few hours. While you won't feel it inside his mind your bodies certainly will. You must remain in contact with him or you could be lost forever." Maria said simply.

"Wait what?!" They exclaimed but Maria blew more of the dust over them, and quickly their minds were pulled away from them and they too fell to the overpowering darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

When they awoke they opened their eyes to a pitch black void of darkness. They floated in mid air surrounded by nothing but the cries and despair ridden voice of their friend, his voice echoing back his wails from invisible walls.

"Is this… Yugi's mind?" Tea asked, frightened. Her voice was swallowed by the darkness but it frightened her all the same.

"There's nothing here…" Joey said quietly.

"No...listen." Atem told them as he listened to the cries in the air.

_I'm so alone… They're gone… it's all my fault… I should have listened… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I just want them back… take me instead… I'm so alone now… I never wanted this… bring them back please… _

His voice continued, begging for his friends to come back and endlessly apologizing.

"He truly believes we're gone." Tea said sadly.

"We have to find him. He's got to be here somewhere. I'm sure once he sees us he'll see that he's not alone and that we are alive, right?" Tristan urged them.

"Right." Atem agreed.

"But… there's nothing here." Joey said. He was right… any direction they looked they were met with yet more void.

"Yugi!?" Joey called out. His voice echoed back but Yugi's became louder, drowning out his call.

"Ah, look!" Tea exclaimed, pointing behind Joey. Behind him was now a door. It was a simple door with nothing on it save for Joey's name inscribed into it delicately.

"It- it says my name." Joey said as they approached it.

"Maybe you need to go through it Joey…." Atem suggested.

"You think?" Joey asked excitedly. He hovered his hand over the door knob…. Unsure if he should open it or not.

"Why did he get a door and not us though?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted out into the darkness then and where she once stood was a door of her own.

"Oh! We must be announcing ourselves. I bet we each get a door to go through." Tea said happily.

Atem and Tristan both called his name too and just as before their own door appeared for them.

"Alright, this seems straight forward enough." Tristan said happily.

"Yes but what is on these other doors?" Atem asked.

"We're not going to find out by staring at them. Whatever happens guys we're bringing him back, right?!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"Right! Be careful guys! We'll see each other soon!" Tea said. They put their hands out, encouraging one another to succeed before they each took their own door and entered.

Joey.

As he walked through his door he was met with blinding light but when his eyes adjusted he saw he was in another one of the temples corridors and utterly alone.

"Okay… I'm sure there's a reason why I'm here." He said aloud to himself.

As if on queue he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Yugi running around the corner closely followed by his friends, including Joey!

"Now this is weird! There's two of me?" He asked no one in particular. They didn't stop as they ran towards him so he held out his hands in greeting and to get them to stop before they ran into him.

"Hey guys!" He said happily but they ignored him, instead running straight through him like apparitions. He felt his skin crawl and tingle at the sensation as weirdness crept over him like hundreds of small insects.

"Eeehh…. That's weird!" He exclaimed as he shivered and turned to watch them.

It was strange to see another one of him standing beside them, talking as if he was actually the real him. He watched him, sizing him up, comparing. He was identical to him to the point where even he wondered which one was real.

The other Joey hastily opened a door but immediately was sent back into the opposing wall, bleeding from darts that had sprung into him.

"Joey!" They exclaimed in shock and ran to him.

Joey was in complete surprise to see himself leaning against the wall, fading away into unconsciousness as they tried to help him. Even he knew it was no use though… the other Joey was dying. Joey touched one of the needles that hadn't gone into him, feeling the green liquid that coated it… it was poisoned.

"Oh! What did Yugi say?" Joey exclaimed to himself, thinking hard. "Thats right. I was shot with poison darts. This must be a memory! What he saw happened to me… or the other me…"

"We have to go."

"Go, I'll stay with him. Find the girl and come back." Tea told them.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Yugi."

Yugi cried but left with Tristan and Atem all the same while Tea stayed behind. As they got further away though the scenery around Joey faded into blackness and then, as quickly as it had disappeared, the hallway was back to what it was before he had seen them.

"Okay...what now?" He asked.

He heard footsteps again and turned to see Yugi and his friends running around the corner, just as they had done a second ago. Joey wasn't with them though, but it was just like the scene from before. This time… they stopped around him and continued having the conversation they were having before Joey had opened the door.

"I don't understand…. It should be here." Yugi said.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" Tristan suggested.

"No I just came from here, this was it." Yugi insisted.

He knew this scene. The next line would come from Joey except … he was here now… he knew the other Joey opened the door and then was shot… so if he didn't open the door perhaps he would be okay.

"Well I'm sure she's around here somewhere. We just gotta keep looking." Joey told them.

"Okay well maybe we should try opening these doors?" Tristan suggested. He touched the handle of the door and instinctively Joey moved to grab him, tackling him to the ground before he could open it.

"Ah! Joey, what the hell man?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Don't be reckless Tristan. We don't know what could be behind those doors." Joey told him.

"Well we're not going to know if we don't open them." Tristan argued.

"Why don't we open the door together?" Atem suggested.

"How about we don't open that door and we open a different one?" Joey said back.

"Why don't you open the door Joey?" Yugi asked him.

Something about the way he stared at him made him feel cold… he was looking straight into him, past his soul and almost through him.

Suddenly his friends faded away, the hallway too except for the door and Yugi as he stared at him.

"Go on Joey. Open the door." Yugi insisted.

Joey wasn't sure what was happening, but he didn't trust the door. The last Joey that opened it was shot with poison darts, and while the corridor had fallen away the same door remained… if it had poison darts in it he had no idea what would happen to him. Would he die? Or would he start the sequence all over again?

"Open the door Joey." Yugi insisted again, more urgently this time.

"No Yugi. It's dangerous." Joey argued.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, becoming visibly angrier at his response.

"Open the door. That's how it happened, that's how it will happen. Open the door."

"No. The door never opened Yugi. I was never there to open it."

"But if you don't open it, then you won't die. This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Yugi urged.

"You don't want me to die."

"No I don't, but it's what happens! It's what always happens! You open the door, you die, it starts all over again!" Yugi snapped.

"I'm not opening the door Yugi. I'm not dead… nor am I going to die any time soon. I'm right here for you Yugi… and so long as I don't open that door, I'm always going to be." Joey said kindly, touching Yugi's shoulder gently and messing his hair.

"Why… this isn't… you can't change…" Yugi struggled to say in his confusion.

Joey pulled him into a cuddle, holding him close for comfort.

"I'm not dead pal. None of it ever happened. So that door is staying closed, okay?" Joey said to him calmly.

Yugi pushed off him gently, looked him in the eyes as if searching and then finally he held out his hand for Joey to take, dropping something small and cold in his palm before he closed his eyes and turned to dust before him.

"Yugi!?" Joey called, alarmed. He got no answer and nothing around him changed, not even the door that remained beside him.

In his palm rested a key. It was a simple key with a red stone in it, old in shape and solid. The door beside him didn't have a lock on it though.

"The hell do I do now?" He asked aloud. If he opened the door he risked getting shot by darts...but Yugi wasn't around and neither was anything else for that matter… not to mention now he had a key… maybe he passed whatever test he was in?

He hesitated but as he was left with no other choice he carefully touched the door handle. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing…

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and swung open the door. He braced himself for the darts but when nothing happened he cracked open his eyes to see a bright a light on the other side. Nothing else… just the brightest of lights he had ever seen.

Relief filled him and he walked on in.


	16. Chapter 16

Tea walked through her door with confidence, determined to do whatever she could to save her best friend. She couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain and she was glad she would have her chance to bring him back, no matter what she would have to face.

As her eyes adjusted to the new environment she saw she was back in the temple. She had been expecting something a bit more challenging and scary...but she was content with the corridors too.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping for an answer of some kind. She wondered if her friends were nearby, or if she'd need to go looking for Yugi alone in this labrynth.

A door behind her opened then and she turned to see Tristan walking through.

"Tristan!" Tea exclaimed happily.

"Tea… so our doors connected huh?" He asked her.

"Looks that way. I'm glad we don't have to do this alone… I wonder if Atem and Joey will be joining us." Tea wondered.

"Yeah. It'd make this easier if they do. Though… I wonder why we got separate doors if we can do this together."

"Yeah… I wonder what 'this' is. I mean… do we go looking for Yugi?" Tea asked.

As she posed this question they heard footsteps fast approaching, and at the entrance to the corridor came Yugi, Atem and Tristan running hurriedly.

"Oh hey! There they are… but…" Tea trailed off.

"Why is there me?" Tristan asked, confused.

"And where's Joey?" Tea asked.

They slowed to a stop before them, catching their breaths.

"We need to do something!" The other Tristan said urgently. Were they being chased?

"What's going on guys?" Tea asked them.

"We could try these doors, but we risk getting injured ourselves." Atem suggested.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" She asked again. She waved her hand before them but they ignored it. Rude… if she had some female friends she wouldn't be being ignored thats for sure.

"Or… you could die now and save yourselves the trouble." A voice sounded from behind them.

A hooded man stood in the doorway, holding in the air someone that appeared to be Tea but… she was standing with them. How are there two of her?

"Ah, there's a second you now!" Tristan said in surprise.

"Hey, put me down!" She exclaimed, pointing at the man threateningly.

"Tea!" They screamed as they each charged at him to attack but as they did she watched him choke the last breath of her out and her body lose its strength. He dropped her to the floor and she crumbled like a rag doll.

Tea's blood froze. Why was the other Tea not moving? What just … was she?

"No…" Yugi whimpered. His voice shook as he stood frozen in despair.

"You bastard!" The other Tristan yelled as he leapt forward to attack the man. He managed a right hook to his jaw and successfully knocked the man off his feet.

"Alright go me!" Tristan celebrated.

"Tristan come back, we have to get out of here now!" Atem shouted as he picked up a barely functioning Yugi from the ground.

"Right!" The other Tristan said and turned to leave only… then they heard the loud crack echoe off the walls and in almost slow motion Tristan fell to his knees as blood soaked his chest.

Tea slapped her hands to her mouth as tears began to well up and the colour in Tristans face left him as he watched his other self fade.

"Yugi! Lets go!" Atem urged and pushed Yugi forward to get him to move.

The world began to tremble then and as it did, their bodies disappeared as did Atem and Yugi. Now they were alone in the corridor again, no blood, no man, no one else there… it was as it was before they approached.

"What just happened?" Tea asked, panicked.

"I think… we just saw what Yugi experienced." Tristan said slowly.

"What?!"

"Remember what he said. You were strangled and I was shot. I think this is Yugi's memories."

"But we didn't die. We've never been here until now, how could Yugi have seen us die when we weren't even here?" Tea asked him.

"I don't know Tea but this is why he's so angry and alone… he wasn't told we were killed he saw it happen."

"Well what do we do about it? How are we supposed to convince him we're not dead? You saw them, they didn't even react to us. It was like we're not here."

As if on queue they saw Yugi, Tristan and Atem enter the corridor again, panting as they had before.

"Is it starting again?" Tea asked.

Sure enough they began speaking, saying the same lines as before.

"I think so. Man this is like a page straight out of groundhogs day." Tristan said.

"But that means…" Tea said. She stopped when her vision became dark, as if blinking and when she opened her eyes she was at the entrance to the hall way, behind held firmly by her neck by the hooded man. His grip was tight on her esophagus, stopping her from drawing even the slightest breath. Immediately she began to panic, gripping at his hands and kicking her legs to get free.

"T-tris-" She tried to get out but it was impossible to speak like this.

"Tea!" Her friends screamed and charged… but it was too late. She felt her energy sap away from her, and the dark stars in her eyes grow until she saw nothing, she heard nothing but the stressed thumping of her heart and then she felt nothing.

"No…" Yugi whimpered, falling to his knees in despair. It was now Tristan noticed that the other Tristan wasn't there… he was the only one there with them… and Tea… his Tea was the one on the ground, not some fake copy of her.

He felt his blood rage as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening! A memory, fine… but not the real one!

"You bastard!" He screamed as he lunged for the man. He punched him square in the jaw, sending him flat on his back. He wanted to keep punching him but his first concern was Tea.

He crouched beside her, checking her pulse but felt nothing. No… what did this mean? Did she wake up in the real world or was she really gone? Did they only have once chance at this? Could she actually die in here?

"Tristan! Lets go!" Atem called for him.

"Right!" He called back on instinct but immediately stopped. He knew what would happen next. If he stood to leave, he'd be shot in the back. The man had a gun.

He looked at the man as he was lifting himself up and he quickly pounced on him, punching him again in the side of the head and quickly searching his belt for the gun. He found it and took it, standing and backing away from him, gun pointed at him.

"Tristan what are you doing?" Atem asked him, alarmed.

"Now we have a weapon." Tristan called back to him.

"Do you even know how to use it?"

"How hard can it be?" Truth be told he had no idea. He knew the trigger, knew the safety… but he had never held a real gun before. It was heavier than it looked, mostly likely difficult to aim once the trigger was pulled...but if it meant protecting them and avenging Tea then he'd shoot him if he needed to.

Tea drew breath then, choking on the sudden intake of air and rubbing her tender neck as she did so.

"Tea!" They exclaimed.

She looked up at them and then back to the man beginning to get up again.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tea come here." Tristan said to her carefully, offering her a hand up. She took it and hid behind him still nursing her throat.

"How did you get a gun?" She asked.

"It's his. I took it from him before he could use it on me."

"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked.

"You're not hurting anyone else. So just back off." Tristan warned.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go!" The man said angrily.

"Tristan put the gun down." Yugi said from behind him.

He looked to him and saw that Atem was gone, as was the rest of the corridor. They stood in a void of darkness and only Yugi remained before them. He didn't look afraid anymore, or hurt… merely… blank.

"Yugi if I drop the gun he'll kill us all." Tristan argued.

"No… he'll kill you. That's how it's supposed to happen. He kills Tea…" Yugi said, glancing at her and as he did she felt her throat closing again, slowly though. She struggled to draw in breath and fell to her knees, still trying desperately to breathe.

"Tea…" Tristan as he crouched beside her, his hand on her back.

"And then he shoots you." Yugi finished.

"That's not happening Yugi." Tristan argued.

"Yugi please…" Tea said, tears in her eyes again as she looked up to him.

"We never died…" She pleaded.

"Yugi… none of this ever happened. None of it is real. We're alive, and we're here."

"No… I've seen this play out over and over and over again. You die… you always die. And then I'm alone… and it starts again. Drop the gun!" Yugi demanded.

"Just give me the gun." The man behind them said.

"Give him the gun Tristan." Yugi said.

"It'll be over quickly. Just give me the gun."

"Why prolong this?"

"Enough!" Tristan yelled. He turned the gun towards the hooded man and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed him but it swept passed his hood with such speed that it made it fall to his shoulders to reveal another Yugi beneathe. His eyes were wide in shock, and his body frozen in terror from the near miss.

"Whoa… two Yugi's?" Tristan asked no one quietly. He looked back only, the original Yugi wasn't there anymore, only the one in the robe was left.

"I can breathe again…" Tea said softly as she stood back up once again.

"Yugi… none of this is real. We're alive man." Tristan said to the hooded Yugi gently as he approached him carefully.

He looked at him, eyes still widened but he saw him now.. Clear as day… he was right there before him. Tristan could see his chest rising and falling quicker at the realisation but he was still apprehensive to believe it.

"We're here for you Yugi and we always will be." Tea said gently. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"But… I saw-"

"An illusion Yug. We never had any leads to find you in the first place… while all of this was going down for you we hadn't even left the area. Yugi… we're alive. This is us." Tristan told him.

Yugi blinked as he took it in and then sighed in relief before offering his hand to Tristan. Tristan took it but felt him put something inside his palm and then he disappeared, like a mirage. He wasn't there anymore… it was just he and Tea now alone in the darkness.

"What… where did he go?!" Tea asked worried. "And whats this?"

She opened her palm to see a silver key with a pink gem imbedded in it and Tristan did the same, revealing his own key with a green gem in it.

"We… got keys?" Tristan asked.

"Hey the gun's gone!" Tea exclaimed.

"Oh yeah.. I didn't even feel it drop…" Tristan said slowly.

"What now?"

Before them then where Yugi had once stood appeared a door with no markings on it. There was nothing else around them, no voices… just the door.

"Maybe we passed?" Tristan suggested.

"I think you're right… I think we got through to him and this door will take us to him." Tea said confidently.

"What about these keys?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out. Let's go!" Tea said as she energetically opened the door to a world of light.


	17. Chapter 17

Atem walked from his own door into a lowly lit room. The walls were stone, the floor was stone… and there were no distinguishable furniture inside to suggest what this room was for. He was completely alone though.

He furrowed his brow in confusion as the door behind him faded away… there was now only one door before him with light slipping in underneath.

"Yugi… I will find you." He told himself, hoping that somewhere in his mind Yugi would hear him.

He moved to touch the handle when suddenly it sprang open, making him jump backwards in fright as a copy of himself, closely followed by Yugi entered and closed the door. They hid against the wall, holding their breaths as footsteps ran passed the room. What were they hiding from? And where the others? And why was there another him standing with him? Atems's own mind buzzed with questions… he wondered what they would do when they noticed he was there staring at them.

"We have to go." The other Atem said lowly.

"They're gone…" Yugi whispered.

"I know…"

Who's gone? The people chasing them?

"This is my fault." Yugi cried quietly.

Suddenly the other Atem slapped him and grabbed his shirt violently. He didn't like this… he would never be violent with Yugi even if he had said something like this… whatever had happened recently was bad, he understood that but… this was unlike him. Yugi couldn't honestly believe that Atem would act so rashly could he?

"We're getting out of here, now." Atem said firmly but Yugi shoved his hands off him.

"No, you're getting out of here!" Yugi kept talking but his voice was drowned out by another floating around them. It was Yugi's voice but neither Yugi or the other Atem seemed to notice.

"I shouldn't have fought with him." It said sadly.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered to himself as he looked around for the source of the voice while the other Yugi and Atem argued.

"I should have left with him when he said to." The voice rang loudly.

He looked back to them.

"Yeah and because of me they're dead Atem. Actually gone!"

Atem blinked in surprise as his heart tugged. No… he understood now. This was his memory… which means to Yugi and the other Atem, his friends were already dead. Why? Why was he sent back to this spot of his memory and not when his friends were alive so he could convince Yugi that they weren't? Why was he watching this?

Suddenly the room became darker, colder and a voice rang that didn't belong to Yugi… It forced them out of the room and as the door closed behind them the world shifted. Now Atem was standing in a hallway across from a window as Yugi and Atem were running up some stairs to it. Atem made them stop before it, insisting Yugi go through the window but Yugi was resisting him.

"I should have gone…" Yugi's voice rang loudly again… he was so close, all around him and yet at the same time he sounded so withdrawn.

"Yugi why?!" Atem asked him impatiently.

"They're not going to stop until your dead Atem. I need you to leave and get as far away from this place as possible."

"Why didn't I just leave with him. Right now. Just go through the window with him." Yugi's voice sounded angry and filled with anguish.

"Suddenly then, before Atem knew what had happened they were surrounded by hooded people and a man stood behind Atem with a spear, poised and ready.

He had a second… and in that second he remembered what Yugi had said to them… that he was run through with a spear…

"If only I had left… you might still be here." Yugi's voice dripped with regret.

He moved on his own, grabbing the spear before it could penetrate the other Atem and pushing it against it's wielder. He fell to the ground and Atem took the spear from him roughly.

"What?!" Both Yugi's exclaimed.

Atem through the spear out the window so it couldn't be used against them but the hooded figures drew out their own spears and now there were many.

The other Atem was gone now though and now only he faced off against them, all armed with spears.

"You are supposed to die!" One of the hooded figures said angrily as he lunged at Atem.

He dodged it and used the spears own length against him to knock him down before he yanked it from his hands. Now armed with his own spear and blocked an attack from another, and another, and dodged yet another.

"Fight all you like… you will die because of me." Yugi's voice said around them.

"No I won't."

"You always do!"

"I never have!" Atem shouted. The men stopped in their tracks, spears all directed at his heart but completely unmoving.

He looked to Yugi, standing with balled fists and tears down his cheeks as he was prepared to watch him die.

"I've seen this scene… more times than I can count and more times than I can bear. Why do you fight back now?" Yugi asked.

"This might be many times for you Yugi, but I promise you this is a first for me. I've never died here Yugi and I don't intend to. What you saw wasn't real… but this… this is real." Atem said as he waved the spears away, dropped his own and took Yugi's cheek in his hands. He touched his forehead to his, his nose to his and closed his eyes.

"This is real Yugi. I'm here… we all are… no one died. They're here… trying to bring you back and make you see the truth… believe me Yugi. Trust me." He said as he opened his eyes to stare into the eyes of pain before him.

"You said you've seen this scene many times right? But this has never happened before… so this must be real right? The men around us… they're nothing but smoke. But this…" Atem took his trembling hands and put them to his chest, holding them there firmly. "This is real."

As he said this, the men faded away as did the hall they were in and the Yugi that he held.

He was now in a void, alone except… as he turned around behind him he saw Yugi.

"If only I left with him." Yugi said and as he did his voice echoed loudly, booming around them. This was the real Yugi.. the one he saw and spoke to was also an illusion but connected to this one… this one must have been the owner of the voice he was hearing.

"You still can Yugi." Atem said to him. He approached him but stopped immediately when the void was filled with other Atems and Yugi's, all of them playing the same scene. As far as the eye could see were Atem resting in Yugi's arms, bleeding, dying… This must have been what would have happened had he not stopped the spear… this must have been what was supposed to happen.

He felt warmth coming from his own shirt then and as he patted it he saw blood on his fingers… but he wasn't hurt… there was no spear.. Only blood.

"It's too late now. It will soon start again… and again I won't leave and again, you will die." Yugi said.

"I never died Yugi!" Atem said to him firmly. He took his hands and placed them on his chest to prove there was no wound.

"This blood is not mine… I am not dead-"

"Look around you! You're dying as you speak!" Yugi snapped.

Atem could taste copper now… how was this happening? Why was this happening? He wasn't impaled or injured… this wasn't real. And he needed to convince Yugi otherwise.

The most real thing he could think of…

He took Yugi's head in his hands and kissed him deeply. At first Yugi fought him but Atem only pressed deeper. He needed Yugi to feel this, to be lost in the moment instead of drowning in these lies. He needed Yugi to feel with his heart and know this to be true.

Eventually he relaxed, returning to kiss to him and even starting to take control as if he had been parched this whole time and was finally offered water.

They needed to stop though and together they broke the kiss to breathe. Atem cheeks were feverishly hot and as he looked upon Yugi's face he saw he too was feeling the same way, and a lot more lively in his eyes.

"Atem…?" He whispered.

"I'm here Yugi. Alive and well. It's going to take a lot more than one spear to kill me." Atem said with a smile.

Yugi smiled and stepped away from him, holding out his hand for him to take. He gave him a key, with a blue gem inside it and closed his eyes as he faded away from him.

"Yugi?" Atem asked the void, but the only response was a door shifting into existence before him.

The door had no lock and so did not need the key…but it was inviting him in. He didn't know what would happen if he went through but he knew there was nothing else left to do here. So with key firmly clutched at his chest, he took the handle and walked through.


	18. Chapter 18

As Atem walked through his door he was greeted by yet another void. It was as if he had never left the one he was in but this time he saw other doors and soon they too opened and he saw his friends walk through them.

"Guys." Atem said to happily as he approached them.

"You the real you? This isn't some kind memory right?" Tristan asked him.

"It's me. You saw one of Yugi's memories too right?" Atem asked them.

"Yeah. I saw myself die… it was weird. I had to convince Yug that it didn't happen by not doing what he thought I did." Joey explained.

"Similar to us. We shared one of Yugi's memories because apparently we died almost together." Tea said.

"Yeah but I saved the day." Tristan said proudly.

"You did. If it hadn't been for you Tristan I shutter to think of what might have actually happened." Tea said gratefully, which made Tristan blush slightly.

"Uhh… well you know. It was nothing. What about you Atem?" Tristan asked.

"More or less the same for me. Convincing Yugi that we were here and didn't actually die was difficult but I think I got through to him."

"Same… but where are we now?" Tea asked.

"I don't know… but did you guys get one of these too?" Joey asked, revealing his own key with a red gem.

"Ah, yes!" Atem said, revealing his with the blue gem.

Tristan and Tea did the same.

"I wonder what the colours mean." Tea asked.

"Maybe they represent us. Or… there's a specific lock they go to."

"Uh… guys…" Tristan said nervously. They looked at him to see him staring straight ahead of them with a look of confusion. "It's Yugi."

They followed his gaze and saw Yugi a slight distance from them, waiting for them to notice.

They ran to him but as they got closer they saw he was slightly transparent, like a ghost. Yugi smiled a small smile of recognition and pointed off in the distance behind him.

"What are you pointing at?" Tea asked him.

"I think he's telling us to go that way." Atem suggested.

Yugi faded into nothingness then and as he did so a large room appeared in the distance where he had been pointing.

They ran to it and as they got closer they saw it was a plain, stone cube with chains all around it but no door and no windows.

"This is abstract." Tea mocked.

"Guys what if Yugi's inside." Tristan suggested.

"He is. We've gotta find a way to get through to him." Joey said. He touched the chains, made of pure steel… there was no way they were pulling these things off them.

Thats what Atem spotted it, a lock with a pink gem on it.

"Tea… your key was pink right?" Atem asked her. She approached him with her key and he showed her the lock.

"Oh! Maybe…" She slipped her key inside with ease and twisted it and with a satisfying click the lock opened and the chains disintegrated before them, taking the lock and key with it.

"Guys find a lock with your gem on it!" Atem called to them as they circled around the cube. It was twice their height and approximately 4 meters long … it wasn't a small room but if Yugi was inside then they would find a way to open it.

"I found mine!" Tristan said as he place his key in his lock.

"Don't unlock it yet." Atem called to him. He had circled the cube many times but couldn't find his own.

Joey found his but didn't unlock his yet either.

"Where's Atems?" Tea asked.

"I have a bad feeling it might be on top." Tristan suggested.

Joey began climbing the chains and Atem followed suit. It wasn't easy and several times they had fallen or made the chains swing, but eventually they made it up and low and behold it was.

"Finally…" Atem said as he climbed the rest of the way up and Joey went back down to his own lock.

"Okay. Ready?" Atem called to them.

"Ready!" They called back and together they unlocked their chains. Just as Tea's did they disappeared and the cube began to rumble. Atem rushed to swing himself off it just in time for it to vanish into millions of little stars.

"So pretty." Tea said under her breath as they stars winked out around them.

"Yugi!" Atem exclaimed upon seeing him sitting before them, knees to his chest and head buried in his arms. He was huddled tightly and rocking slightly, muttering something under his breath.

As they got closer they heard he was muttering apologies, words of loneliness and despair… much the same as they heard upon their first arrival here. He didn't seem to notice the cube was gone now though as he continued to rock without any indication he knew they were there.

Atem's heart went out to him and he responded with crouching by him and hugging him tightly, wrapping his arms around his head and nuzzling into his neck. He didn't say anything, he just held him close.

"Yugi… We're here now." Tea said to him gently.

"Hey man, look up." Joey said kindly.

"Dude, it's okay. We're here now." Tristan finished.

Yugi stopped muttering but didn't move. Atem could feel he was frozen, be it fear or shock he didn't know but he knew they were there now.

Joey knelt down then and touched his arm, that made him move. He slowly lifted his head, saw Joeys fingers on him and followed his arm up to his face where he saw him smiling, and Tea and Tristan standing behind him, smiling too.

"Hey man. Sorry we took so long." Tristan laughed.

"We'd have gotten here sooner but-" Tea began.

"Well it's a bit of a story." Joey finished for her.

"Guys…" Yugi squeaked. He noticed Atem then, still clinging onto him tightly, not saying a word. But he didn't need to, his heart was wrapped around him with such love and protection that he didn't need to say anything.

"But… I don't understand." Yugi said slowly.

"We saw what you saw Yug." Joey began.

"Lived it in our cases…" Tea added.

"But it didn't happen in real life. We're okay Yugi. None of it was real...and if it was then it wasn't us. We're alive." Tristan explained.

"And now we're in your mind to get you out. We're right here for you Yugi." Joey finished.

"You're… alive?" Yugi asked.

"We're not going anywhere Yugi." Atem said quietly, his voice muffled by his shoulder.

"And…. thats not all. There's a little surprise waiting for you outside too." Joey said happily.

"So… what do you say Yugi? Time to wake up?" Tea asked.

"Wake up?"

"We're in your mind dude. We're all sleeping at the moment. But once we leave then it'll be up to you to wake up."

"So come on pal. Why don't we finish this reunion awake?" Joey asked, smiling widely.

He missed that smile… a smile only Joey could pull off. A smile that brought with it such trust and security. No fake Joey could pull it off… only the real one. There was no way that anyone could reach him this far into his mind, except his friends. Of course… if they were reaching him here then they must be alive; he could always count on them.

As the epiphany filled his heart with a warmth he'd almost forgotten the darkness around them was pulled away and engulfed in such bright light it almost sent them all to their knees as they shielded their eyes from the intensity.

"Woah! What's happening?" Tea asked.

"Why is it so bright now?" Tristan asked.

"This is Yugi's heart, the strength of his light." Atem said proudly as he continued to hold him.

"Wow! I guess we did it. I think we should wake up now and meet you on the other side yeah?" Tea asked him.

Yugi nodded and smiled.

One by one Joey, Tristan and Tea faded into the light, leaving Atem alone with Yugi. Gently Yugi touched his head and Atem released him carefully to gaze into his eyes. He had been crying while he hugged Yugi… that must have been why he didn't release him while the others were here.

"I missed you Yugi."

"I missed you too Atem. I thought I had lost you. All of you. I missed you all so much." Yugi said, his voice beginning to break. He caught himself before he could cry when Atem touched his cheek.

"For a moment… I thought we had lost you too." Atem said to him. Yugi nuzzled into his hand affectionately, reveling in his touch. Until a moment ago he was convinced he'd never be touched by anyone else ever again, that he would be doomed to live in his dark cell until the end of his days… to be with his loved ones again was more than he could have asked for and he wanted to cherish each second.

He looked to Atem, still smiling warmly at him.

"Let's finish this reunion out there, yeah?" Atem asked him.

"Right… I'll see you soon."

"Promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Atem awoke quickly, feeling slightly achey in his shoulder as he lifted himself off the stone floor around Yugi's head. He heard a nearby explosion which jolted him into alertness and noted the chaos around him. Tea, Tristan and Joey were all protecting them as they slept and Grandpa remained nearby, unwilling to move from Yugi's side. Maria though was in conflict with Macaria… somehow she must have found them and now they were fighting?

"What happened?" Atem asked them. He looked down to Yugi then and saw he was still asleep, with no sign of waking up. "And why is he not awake yet?"

"Maria's defending us against her sister. Dude they've got some freaky powers, just like what Yugi had before." Tristan explained.

"I don't know why Yugi isn't awake yet but if we don't move soon we might get caught in the cross fire." Tea said urgently.

"Atem… maybe they could use a hand." Joey suggested.

Atem had no idea what he was talking about… until he realised they were in the real world now… which meant on his arm was his dia diank. He could summon Mahad and maybe he'd be able to help.

He stood and called upon the strength within him. Summoning Mahad so far from Egypt and 5000 years since the last time he really did it might take more energy than he was accustomed to, but if he believed then he knew he would answer.

"Come forth, Mahad! The Dark Magician!" He proclaimed to the heavens as he raised his arm. He felt his energy being converted as it surged through him like lightning and as the heavens tore themselves apart, Mahad materialised before him, kneeling with his fist clenched to his breast as he once did so many years ago.

"My Pharoah. It has been some time." Mahad said, but there was no ill content in his voice, nothing but love and support.

"Mahad. Much has happened and there is no time to explain. But we could use your help defending us against this battle." Atem told him. Mahad stood and examined the battle before him.

"Who is who? They appear the same."

"They're sisters. One is Macaria, she seeks to do us harm. The other is Maria, she's trying to protect us."

"The one with the dark purple fire is Macaria." Joey added to help.

"Right. Their magic is powerful and other worldly. I have not seen this kind of power since our time." Mahad noted.

"Help Maria, but try not to kill Macaria. Her fate is between her and her sister." Atem ordered him.

"I'll try to subdue her, but my Pharaoh, it has been many years since you summoned me. Your energy is different now. I may not be as strong as I once was." Mahad warned.

"I have my complete faith in you my friend. Have faith in me too." Atem said to him reassuringly.

"Guys we should move Yugi out of the way." Tea suggested.

"Right." Joey and Tristan both took his arms and gently carried him off to the side of the room, propping him up against a pillar. Why he was not awake yet worried Atem… he was just speaking with him and was sure Yugi was convinced of the truth… why he didn't wake up when he did was puzzling… but all he could do now was trust in him to find his way back. Until then he needed to do what he could to protect them from this battle. Mahad was right. 2 months ago when he learned everything there was to learn about his past he relived it as if it were happening, but in reality it had been 5000 years since he last summoned Mahad and his body, while only 2 months old now, was feeling the strain. He needed to stay strong though, if Mahad falls they lose their line of defence and with Yugi asleep, they could not risk that. He trusted Mahad's abilities, but his own power would draw on his, so he needed to focus and unlock his potential from within.

Yugi awoke groggily, feeling light headed and dizzy. The cool air filled his lungs and tickled his skin as his body ached in places he didn't know could ache. He was shaken into reality when he heard a loud explosion nearby and he shielded himself from the force of it blowing his hair and clothes around him and sending dust and pebbles his way.

"Protect Yugi!" He heard someone yell through the dust cloud and then he felt someone's hands on his arms.

He looked to see the old stubby fingers of a familiar old man and followed them up his arms, to his body and finally to rest on his gray hair and rustled aged face. His violet eyes burned with love and determination as he watched whatever was before them, ignorant that Yugi had noticed him at all, or even awoken. He was alive… and so lively… he was.. Here. Alive.

"G-grandpa….?" He muttered quietly, almost a whisper.

Grandpa blinked and looked down at him, smiling when he saw him awake.

"Yugi!" He said happily, his voice dripping with relief.

Yugi launched himself onto him, clinging to his neck and nuzzling his head, crying heavily as his heart connected with his. He was alive! The only words in his mind right now were that he was alive and he was so thankful.

"Yugi it's okay. Calm down, it's okay." Grandpa said between his laughter and ability to breathe.

"I thought I lost you! How are you here? What's going on?" Yugi asked him quickly.

"Slow down my boy. There's a lot of explaining to do. But we don't have the time right now. Now that you're awake we all need to skedaddle out of here." Grandpa said as Yugi climbed off him.

Before him Tea, Tristan and Joey stood facing the conflict and protecting them. Further in he saw Atem standing defiantly with his dia diank activated and nearby he noticed the Dark Magician casting spells towards a cloud of dust.

They were protecting him… and they were here! Alive as well! Everything he had seen in his mind had been real, they came and brought him out. They did it.

Suddenly his rejoice was cut short when a stray beam of energy broke out of the dust and hit the Dark Magician. He fell to the ground, clutching at his chest as Atem screamed in pain, also falling to his knees.

"My Pharoah… I'm sorry." Mahad called to him.

"It's okay Mahad." Atem grunted as he straightened himself up again.

"Can you fight any more?"

"Yes… but not if there's another one of those."

"Right." Atem noted.

Yugi stood then and as the dust parted he saw Maria fighting Macaria. They were both dirty, bruised and scraped, both rugged and tired… but Macaria was stronger and poised for another attack.

"You have stood in my way for the last time sister. You will not stop me from reuniting with him!" Macaria shouted. She summoned forth another ball of magical energy but instead of directing it at her sister, she directed it towards Yugi and his friends.

"Mahad!" Atem shouted desperately as he moved in position to intercept the attack, bracing himself behind his staff. Atem braced himself for it too, knowing that soon he'd feel his pain but Yugi disagreed.

He raised his hand and summoned forth a magical barrier just before Mahad, blocking the attack with ease. He didn't know how he did this, but he knew it to be instinct. The power that Macaria had given him was still within him, only now he was in control and knew how to use it not just for destruction.

"Wait what?!" Joey and the others exclaimed.

"Mahad how?" Atem asked.

"That's not me, my Pharoah!" Mahad called back to him.

Yugi walked passed them then, eyes set firmly on Macaria who blinked in terror as he approached.

"Yugi!" They exclaimed excitedly as he passed them. Mahad floated off to the side, allowing him to pass and looking upon him with such wonder… how could a boy with no magical training protect him from a blast so powerful…?

"My lord! Why? Why protect them, they're -" Macaria began to ask hurriedly.

"They're my friends. The ones you didn't kill. And I'm not your lord Macaria." He said to her.

Angrily she attacked him.

"No, Yugi!" His friends shouted but with ease Yugi waved her attack away and continued to approach her.

She backed away from him frightened until her legs couldn't move anymore and she collapsed to the ground, staring up at him in utter fear.

He knelt down beside her and smiled.

"I know how desperately you want to see him. You gave me the same feeling when you made me believe everyone I cared about was gone. But now I see the truth, and now I can send you back to him." Yugi told her gently.

"You lie… why would you do that? I took everything from you to bring him back and it didn't work. But now you dare use his power like it's yours to use-"

"You don't remember why you were both separated from him do you?" Yugi asked her.

"What? He was taken from us, sent away! There's no other explanation!" She said angrily.

"No Macaria. We fell. He is right where he is supposed to be, it's us who are not meant to be here." Maria tried to explain to her.

"What?!" Macaria asked in frustration.

"We were fighting… much like this. And things got out of hand-" Maria began to explain.

"Your father meant to separate you, but you both ended up falling through the veil here. You gave me his power, believing it would bring him back to you, but Maria gave me his memory so that I would know how to send you back to him." Yugi explained.

He stood then and took a few steps away from them.

"Yugi, whats going on?" Tristan called to him.

He felt his heart tear open but he forced it closed… he couldn't let this deter him. He knew he needed to send the girls back, and he knew he couldn't contain this power for much longer… no human was ever meant to have this much power coursing through them… if he didn't stay strong then he might not be able to come back to them.

He turned to them, to look upon them and see them alive and safe.

Atem understood immediately… he didn't know how, but he knew that look in his eyes… was goodbye.

"No…" He shook his head and ran to him.

"Atem I need to do this." Yugi told him bravely.

"No! We just got you back, don't leave us again!" Atem told him. Yugi held up his hand to make him come no further.

"Look at me." Yugi told him. Atem looked closer and saw his hands beginning to crumble away, burning with raw white energy. Was this... because of the power inside him? It terrified him, was he dying?

"What-" Atem squeaked.

"No human was ever meant to have this power Atem. I need to do this, not just for their sake but for mine as well."

"What's going to happen to you Yug?" Joey asked him. Yugi smiled softly and shrugged.

"I don't know. But if I can I'll be coming back. But I won't be able to if I stay. I need to go." Yugi told them. Atem finished his run to him, tears falling like diamonds from his eyes. He took his head in his hands and kissed him deeply, holding him desperately until he knew he needed to let him go.

"P-pharoah's don't cry Atem." Yugi told him with a small gentle smile. Atem tried to smile but he didn't want to see him go so all he did was nod. He had said something similar to him when he was about to leave... but Yugi didn't have the luxury of choice right now.

"How long?" He asked, with tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know. But… trust me. I love you." Yugi said, smiling at him and his friends as a tear fell slowly down his cheek.

"I love you." Atem said painfully.

"I'll be back soon guys." Yugi finished.

As he said the words he felt his power surging from within him. Now was his only chance. Maria came over to him and took his hand and they both offered their other hands to Macaria. She hesitated but took them all the same and the light that shone from Yugi lit up the world with such intensity that it swallowed them whole.

Atem and the others shielded themselves again but in place of fear and confusion they felt love and reassurance grace them, as if the light itself was comforting them. It made the pain no less painful but as they watched the light launch into the heavens and out of reality Atem was determined to hold on to Yugi's promise that he would be back soon.

"What… just happened?" Joey asked eventually to break the silence.

"He's gone…" Tristan whispered.

"No… no he can't be. We just got him back! Why is he gone?!" Tea cried.

Joey hugged her as she punched his chest weakly in frustration. Atem shared her sentiment, wanting nothing more than Yugi to come back right now… but all he could do was stare up at the blue sky above them, hoping to see him come back.


	20. Chapter 20

3 Months pass.

Atem breathed in the warm daylight air deeply as he listened to the birds chirping away in the trees nearby, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and the air as it danced in his hair. Since losing the shop he and Grandpa were given an apartment to share until it could be rebuilt, but he took to spending his days on the river, laying on the grass and letting nature take his mind away. Across the river was the bustling city and not too far inside it were the sounds of construction as the city rebuilt the sky scrapers and apartments that were lost when the sinkhole opened. They had already closed the hole now, with except to a single entrance guarded by military personal as archaeologists and scientists scurried around it like ants to honey. A find of the century they call it; an ancient temple buried beneath Domino City resembling nothing of Japanese culture. Atem wasn't in favour of anyone near the temple, partially fearing for their safety as he knew the dangers of the temple all too well, but also because it was where he last saw Yugi… he wondered if Yugi was ever to come back, if it would be there… and if there were people tearing it apart for their own discovery if it would stop Yugi from being able to come back. But there was nothing he could do about it, and so he laid here, trying desperately to forget.

It was getting more difficult though, as the days went by and the dreams came back stronger than the night before. He dreamt of Yugi's voice, calling to him but not telling him where to go… only calling his name. It was as if he was beckoning him but where does he go? He tried entering the temple, with the guards there it was impossible. He even tried going back to the shop but while it was under construction there was literally nothing there but a vacant plot and some fences.

"Atem!" He heard his friends call then and he got up onto his elbows to see them running down the hill to be with him. At least they were still here, smiling and offering some sanity.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" He asked them.

Joey passed him an envelope as he slid in beside him.

"Whats this?" Atem asked as he skillfully slid in a finger to tear open the paper.

A key fell into his palm, a silver one with blue gem imbedded in it. He knew this key… this was the key that saved Yugi.. but that had been in his mind… did his friends get one made for him?

"We got one too in the mail. You remember it right?" Tea asked.

"Of course. But who sent it?"

"We don't know… but there's something else. Have you been dreaming about him lately? Hearing him call out your name?" Tea asked him. He blinked in surprise… how did she know?

"Y-yes? You too?" He asked slowly.

"All of us. Started about 3 days ago."

"Then we get this in the mail? Bit coincidental don't ya think?" Joey said, obviously leading into something.

"Do you think we're supposed to bring him back… just like we did before?" Atem asked.

"Maybe. Why else would we mysteriously get given these?"

"Yeah but… there's one problem Joey. Where are we supposed to use these keys?" Atem asked him.

Joey grinned proudly and pointed towards the city.

"The Temple?"

"Yep! We're going there tonight when there'll be less people." Tristan said happily.

"We'll sneak in past the guards and check it out." Tea said strongly.

"There's no other option Atem. Where else would these keys lead us to except where they came from?" Joey asked him.

He looked down at his key and knew him to be right. Even if Yugi wasn't there, there might be something they could use this key on to find out.

"Okay. Lets get him back."

That night they met together at a nearby park, dressed in dark clothing to aid in their sneaking. Atem had brought his dia diank just in case they would need it and Joey had brought a full backpack of things just in case they would need that; things like a flashlight, rope, a bluetooth speaker… he went a little overboard but he was strong in his defence saying he was prepared for anything.

As they approached the entrance to the temple they saw 4 guards in total. Two of them stood by the entrance and the other 2 patrolled the peripherals. It was said the only reason there were guards here was because of how dangerous it was to go exploring… underneathe the city was a massive chasm that could come crashing down if the wrong person were to do the wrong thing under there, it could be devastating. But they weren't going to let that get in the way.

How they were going to get passed them though was another story… one they hadn't planned for.

They hid behind a corner, watching their habits and searching for any other way into the temple. Unfortunately the efficiency of the Japanese people made it impregnable from any other way in except here.

"How are we going to get in?" Tea asked.

"You could go distract them?" Tristan suggested cheekily.

She slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"Guys this is why I brought the speaker… we'll play a little something to get their attention and then sneak in while they're distracted." Joey said cooly.

"Joey… I'm not sure that'll bring all four of them over." Atem told him.

"Then we'll knock out the other 2?" He suggested.

"And alert them that someone might have snuck in?" Tristan said sarcastically.

"Cause the speaker wont do that already." Tea said, matching his unimpressed tone.

"Guys… look." Atem said to them, gesturing towards the guards. They stopped their bickering and saw a faded light winking into existance before the guards.

"Is that Yugi?" Joey asked.

It looked like it was just light, so it might not have been him, but whatever it was shone brightly and then faded and as it did the guards collapsed to the ground.

They waited for a minute watching as the light flickered in a consistent pattern, as if signalling their safety.

"Lets go. We won't get a better chance." Atem said and lead them out from the corner and towards the light.

As they got closer a figure appeared within the light, a girl… they knew her.. Maria… or maybe it was Macaria, they were so similar.

She smiled and lead them into the temple safely, temporarily putting to sleep any guards within and guiding them swiftly through to the temple where they saw yet another white ghost, the other sister.

Both of them smiled upon seeing them.

"Maria.. Macaria… it's good to see you." Atem said. He was unsure about Macaria but for now he couldn't tell them apart… and she looked a lot happier and nicer now so perhaps she had changed.

They didn't speak, only nodding their head in recognition.

"Are you the ones that gave us these keys?" Tea asked them, showing them her pink jewelled key.

They nodded proudly.

"How is Yugi?" Atem asked them, his voice almost catching in his throat.

They smiled again and lead them through the temple.

They followed closely behind them until they reached a grand hall… the same grand hall they had said their goodbyes to him. Inside though was a large blue crystal, glowing ever so slightly to light the room an ominous shade of purity.

The girls hovered beside the crystal and presented it to them like a prize.

"Is he inside?" Atem asked.

The key Atem owned now grew hot in his pocket and as he drew it he saw the blue gem glowing brightly. It burned his hands as he held it and he let go only it didn't fall, instead it flew towards the crystal and buried itself inside.

Joeys, Tristans and Tea's did the same, each glowing their own colour and each racing towards it. Once they had all embedded themselves into it, the girls bowed in gratitude and faded as the crystals glow grew brighter and brighter until they could not see anymore.

The wind picked up around them, blowing their clothes and air, licking at their skin with a fresh chill until they heard the shatter. They looked to see the light fading and as it was they saw Yugi slowly falling to the stone floor beneath him.

Atem heart froze as he watched him touch the ground, still in the same clothes as he had been 3 months ago, only cleaner, not bruised or scratched at all… he looked healthy and alive and so here.

"Yugi…" His friends whispered as they too shared his awe.

Yugi forrowed his brow and blinked several times until the shine returned in them and he saw his friends standing before him, frozen like statues, jaws agape and eyes wide. He smiled at them and waved as if no time at all had passed since he last saw them.

"Hey guys." He said happily.

"YUGI!" They screamed in joy and ran to him. Joey was the first to reach him, picking him up and spinning him around in the air before bringing him down to be cuddled by Tea and Tristan.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tristan commanded through tears.

"You had us worried Yugi, we thought you might not come back!" Tea cried.

"I knew he'd be back, all along. Never doubted you Yug!" Joey said proudly though he too was crying.

"How long has it been?" Yugi asked them.

"3 months Yugi." Atem said. He stood behind them, not wanting to interrupt but wanting desperately to hold him again too. Tea and Tristan let him go and stepped aside so Atem could have his turn with him. They knew how much Atem had missed him, perhaps more than they did, but not by much.

"Sorry I took so long." Yugi said to him.

Atem smiled and took his hands, examining his skin carefully. He was relieved he wasn't burning any more, nor did he show any signs that he had been. He was completely unscathed.

"I'm just happy you're back." Atem said to him.

Yugi smiled and leaned in to kiss him, this time slipping his hands out from Atems and taking Atems head in his hands, just as Atem had done so many times to him.

His heart blossomed wildly and no longer could he hold back his tears of sheer joy to have him back in this world. He held Yugi close and let the world fade away, for now they were together and they could be for the rest of their days.

"Okay you two… get a room." Joey said as he, Tea and Tristan passed them to lead the way back out of the temple.

They broke their kiss, resting their foreheads on one anothers and giggled.

"Gladly." Yugi said cheekily under his breath so only Atem could hear him. Atem blushed and smiled, taking Yugi's hand in his and together they walked back out to go home.


End file.
